Dormant Magic
by toucantrebleclef
Summary: Three years have passed since the war has ended, and Hermione never thought she'd see Draco Malfoy again, much less in a Muggle bookstore. A phone conversation she overhead could change everything, Draco has been hiding something for a very long time. The writing belongs to J, K. Rowling, not my work, her story and characters. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

Hello! Welcome to my story. I'm toucantrebleclef, and there's a few things you should know-

-If you're reading my Hunger Games story, don't worry! It's not ending, I'm just on winter break and I didn't bring my book, and I want to keep it accurate.

-I can't provide evidence as to how this fits in with the story without ruining it yet, but there is evidence in the books for certain things.

-This...isn't _really_ a Dramione, but, I mean, maybe. Whatever.

-This is set two years after the battle of Hogwarts. That's all I can think of at the moment.

right! *claps* please read and review!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Hermione being Hermione, once a new Muggle bookstore had opened, she _had_ to go in it; it would have been a crime not to. All those warm, inviting, books had never let her down. She trailed her hands along thr spines as she walked through the door, overhead chimes jingling. She couldn't resist going over to the Muggle classics section, they had been some of her only childhood friends. Books lined the walls of the mistky empty building, spiraling upwards, and the smell of new books was positively fantastic, the ink and the paper blending smothly to create that irrisitible aroma.

Hermione leaned an inch closer, to take a deep sniff-

-and promptly heard a voice which seemed to be coming from behind a blue cloth.

"Penn, I'm sorry you haven't gotten your letter yet, but these things take time! There's over a thousand students at Hogwarts!"

Hermione jerked back. She'd recognize the drawling, careless voice of Draco Malfoy anywhere. She had had no idea what happened to him and his family after the war, but she certainly wouldn't expect him to be in the back area of a Muggle bookstore.

She leaned in closer to listen again, Hogwarts was finished being renovated?

"...oh come on, what do you mean, of course you'll get it, what _are_ you talking about?" There was silence, and it took Hermione a moment to realize Malfoy was using a phone. A _phone!_ He must have changed after the war. The Malfoy she knew wouldn't ever leave the repetitive rules of his cold, pureblood father.

"Penelope Malfoy, calm down! You still have a week to get it, it's only July 24th...what? Yes it is! I just checked my watch yesterday, it's the twenty-fou..oh. I guess it's the 30th, but you've still got a day, I got mine on the 31st."

Hermione snorted at his stupidity. There was silence, and, straining her ears, Hermione crept closer. After looking side to side for anyone in the empty library, she pulled out her wand, whispering, _"Magis Clamabat!"_ The sound of Malfoy's repulsive voice was now loud enough for her to hear him without having to stick her nose into the new books. Hermione took a step backwards to sit down, and hit the metal book display with a loud _clang,_ tipping it over. She winced hard, the talking had stopped. Hermione tapped her wand on the stand to put it back up.

She heard, "Penn, I gotta go, I think someone's listening. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Hermione heard the _beep_ of a phone hanging up, and she scuttled backwards, trying to find a place to hide, and whispered, _"Quietus!"_ , quieting Malfoy's magnified voice. She grabbed a nearby book on the shelf and pretended to read it, sinking into a dark blue leather armchair, hidden in a sea of other, empty, multicolored armchairs.

The tall, blond figure of Draco Malfoy swished past a curtain which lead to the back area. He was wearing _Muggle_ clothes, although not the most stylish, they were certainly expensive. Time had treated him well, Hermione hadn't seen him since the wars' end two years ago, and he had become tall and muscular, his narrow blue eyes searching for the eavesdropper.

Hermione shrunk behind her book, attempting to blend in with the library. It was pointless, she was literally the only one there, except the librarian.

Malfoy had no trouble finding Hermione. He spotted her bushy locks (although calmed down somewhat since her Hogwarts years) and strode over smoothly.

"Granger," he drawled. "Fancy seeing you here."

Hermione set her face, trapping her emotions in her head.

"Malfoy," she said, an edge of aggression in her voice. "What would you be doing in a Muggle store?"

"Birthday gift," he said offhandedly. "You've got your nose in a book, I see, just like old times. Though, you seem to have branched out a little…." Malfor smirked, and turned the cover towards himself. Hermione hadn't looked at it in her hurry, and she didnt, know which book it was. "Top ten ways to get the girl," he read. Hermione turned pink, and pushed the book back on to its shelf. She had really picked the wrong book at the wring time. "My, my, Granger, and here I thought you were comitted to Weasley! Who knew you had a thing for ladies….but that's not the point, now, is it, and you know it." Malfoy finished.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know what you're drawling about," she lied. Malfoy gave her a coy smile. "Now, now, Granger….it was quite obvious you heard me on thst Muggle device, you're a terrible liar, Granger. All you have to do is _tell me how much you heard,"_ snarled Malfoy. There was something in his eyes akin to fear.

Hermione considered her options. She'd clearly touched a nerve, and scum like Malfoy didn't frighten her. However, she did wish to know what she heard on the phone. The Malfoy family was contained, and Penelope Malfoy would have to be eleven to want a Hogwarts letter, meaning she'd been born before their first year.. He'd been hiding something for a while. So she decided her method, dealing with Malfoy was best done quickly, like ripping off a bandage.

"I'll tell you what I heard, if you tell me who Penelope Malfoy is," she said shortly, cruelly.

He narrowed his eyes, and hissed through his teeth. Hermione gripped her wand, ready to defend, or attack, if she needed to. The air was charged, tension too thick to cut with a knife. He'd been cornered, caught in the act. He knew she was smart enough to know he's been hiding. He circled, like a snake.

"My sister," Malfoy hissed. "She's shown no sign of magic, years of pureblood marriages, come to _this?_ Penn's been waiting for her Hogwarts letter, and I don't think it's coming." he vented, pushing a hand through his bleached locks.

Hermione shrugged. "She'll just have to embrace being a Squib, then."

Malfoy whirled around. "You don't know her," he hissed. "If she thought that, Penn'll fall apart. She _cannot_ be a Squib, the shock and anger of it would kill her!"

And then, out of the blue, Hermione had an epiphany; everything clicked, her mind whirled with possiblities, she stood up, words tumbling out incorrectly. "What if...revolutionize…..could it be...I think….I've got to get to a wizarding library!" She jumped up, energized, only to see Malfoy guffawing at her. He did a buck tooth impression of her jumping up to answer a question, like she did in school, still laughing. Tears pricked at the corner of Hermione's eyes. Tears of anger. He hadn't changed, not a bit. She was silly to think she had. She was no longer a schoolgirl, she could do anything with confidence.

She hauled Malfoy by the scruff of his collared, starched, Muggle shirt, and dragged him out onto the doormat of the bookstore. Malfoy tried to scuttle up and out of the beam of her anger, and failed miserably. Hermione, after checking the vicinity for Muggles, stepped on his embarassingly emerald tie and pointed her wand at him.

"I would have thought the adult Malfoy could mature," she said coolly. "Now, I doubt it." She stepped off his tie and began to walk in a civilized matter toward the nearest alleyway, ready to Apparate into Hogsmeade, there was a library there.

"Wait-Granger!" Draco called, scrabbling up from the ground. Granger turned. "I"m sorry, I'll end my...superiority, just help her, please," he groaned.

He could see he considering it, she could nvere resist a challenge.. "I'll help," Granger said. "If you get your sorry arse off the ground and come with me." Hermione swept off towards the alley, Malfoy dogging her steps.


	2. Chapter 2: Squibs

Uploading again today! Wrote this all, it's late, but I'm proud. I was so excited by the views, and two story followers-AutumnRose12452 and Winchester-or-Whitlock! Thanks so much, really appreciated.

I got alot of info from Wiki Fandom-Squibs. Learned alot, the fandom is truly unstoppable! *cringy high five*

Sorry it ends a bit abruptly, that's how I write, sorry, :p But ok! Enough natter! (thats not a word wtvr no one carez) Get to reading, please!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione ducked into the alley, and hid behind a large green Dumpster. She heard Malfoy's scurried steps behind her, and then, she felt, rather than saw, Malfoy crouching down next to her, warmth radiating off him.

Hermione turned in the alley, grit rubbing under her shoes.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, and stopped, trying to collect her words together, to form a worthwhile sentence.

"What?" he asked innocently, practically batting his eyelashes.

Hermione gritted her teeth. She had been going to tell him off for insulting her, but it seemed trivial, now, in the dark of the Dumpster. "I..never mind, I'll explain later. However, there's a library in Hogsmeade, and I assume you don't know where it is?" Malfoy frowned mockingly, sneering. "Why would _I_ keep track of wizarding libraries? I'm no nerd." He snorted, shaking his head, and Hermione resisted the urge to slap the smirk right off his face. It would feel so good….but she needed to control herself.

"Well," she said feverently, "It's a block to the North of Madam Puddifoot's, have you at least been there?" She raised an eyebrow. Malfoy gave her a sarcastic half smile. "Yes, Granger, I do have a love life, of course." He seemed to be blushing, a little.

Hermione grinned, finding a crack in his ego, then muttered under her breath, "If it's Puddifoot's, your love life is worse than mine." Malfoy heard her, and opened his mouth to retort, but she quickly straightened up. "We'll Apparate outside of Puddifoot's." Without the slightest warning, there was a loud _crack_ and she disappeared.

Draco Apparated, not wanting to be seen crouching alone, behind a Dumpster.

Hot air hit his cheeks, and he started sweating immediately, fanning his shirt to generate a weak breeze. Hogsmeade had very extreme temperature fluxes, it must have been almost forty degrees; and very humid. (approx. 110-115 F) He turned to look at Hogsmeade, which stood brightly, nearly exactly the same as it was three years ago. Draco swivelled in a full circle, looking for her, and spotted Granger in the distance, striding away past Barnaby Square without a second thought. She stopped, and yelled across the square at him "Come _on,_ Malfoy! Pick up the pace!"

Hermione turned back around and kept walking. She could see the library on the horizon, tall and darkly wooded, comforting. She heard Malfoy huffing up behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Granger, you really know how to make a man sweat!" puffed Malfoy, managing to smirk. Even in the sweltering heat of Hogsmeade, he still managed to be disgusting. Hermione tutted at him, scowling, and sprinted up the marble steps of the library. There was only one other person in sight, the holidays and the heat combined shut people in.

She threw open the dark oak doors. "C'mon, Malfoy, let's go- Malfoy?" For he was no longer beside her. Hermione turned to see him panting at the foot of the steps, panting like a dog. "Just...give...me...a...minute…" he wheezed.

Hermione grinned, and said, " _Aguamenti!"_ A jet of water pummeled Malfoy in the face, drenching him. She heard Malfoy shout with surprise as she walked into the library, still grinning.

"Squibs….squibs..not _squids,_ squibs!" Hermione ran her finger along the spines of the weathered, off-color books, looking for something specific.

"A _ha!_ I thought it might still be here!" she said to Malfoy, who had dried himself off with his wand, and come inside to join her. Hermione pulled a large green book off the shelf, and plunked it on a low, wooden coffee table, which said, " _Ouch!"_

The silver, stamped title read, ' _A Non_ - _Chronological History of Squibs and How they Came to Be,'_

Malfoy snorted weakly. "She's...not a Squib," he said, although he sounded unconvinced.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If she _is_ or _isn't_ can be told in this book! I checked it out in sixth year for a bit of bedtime reading." Malfoy muttered, "Only the ever wise….and dull...Granger." Hermione ignored him, and opened the book to the first chapter.

 _In the 1600s, Isolt Sayre the famous founder of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gave birth to a daughter whom she named Martha. Martha was named after her paternal grandmother and while her twin sister Rionach was magical, Martha was not. Martha was the only one in the family to be born a Squib, and because of that she considered her upbringing at Ilvermorny to be painful. Martha went on to marry and lived as a No-Maj.[4]_

"So this narrows it down slightly. Squibs are uncommon, it's unrelated to the bloodline. We've never had any Squibs." Malfoy commented thoughtfully. Hermione raised her eyebrows, impressed. His critical thinking skills were refined, for such a git.

She turned to the next chapter, titled, _**Squibs are discernible.**_ She exchanged a look with Malfoy. Hopefully, they were getting somewhere!

 _In addition to being born into magical rather than Muggle families, Squibs are different from Muggles by their knowledge of the wizarding world. They are able to see things that are hidden from the Muggles: certain magical objects and creatures that can help them. Argus Filch,_ ("Ahhh, the number of times that geezer got you in trouble was _priceless_ ," snarked Malfoy,) _as well as Arabella Figg, have formed wizarding-like relationships with cats that, in the case of the latter, have been cross-bred with Kneazles.[7]_

Squibs should also be contrasted with the Muggle relatives of witches and wizards. Muggle parents, siblings, spouses etc. are simply Muggles who happen to know about the magical world.

Despite the differences between Squibs and Muggles they usually have a stronger affinity with each other than with wizards. For obvious reasons, Squibs usually lead Muggle lifestyles, and are known to be sent to Muggle schools. Some voluntarily choose to cut themselves off from the wizarding world altogether. Isolt Sayre's Squib daughter Martha chose to distance herself from magic entirely. Others live as allies to wizardkind and others, living somewhere in the middle, choose to work with wizards but are not very neighbourly to them.

Hermione finished reading. "So, does Penelope have any particular attraction to cats?" she asked. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "She has two cats, Inky and Blinky, (Hermione snorted, how very eleven-years-old of her to name cats Inky and Blinky) - but love of cats runs in the family, it's very possible that she's just a regular witch who...likes cats." he finished.

Hermione pondered this; she had Crookshanks, and was a witch, not everyone who liked cats was a Squib! She tried to dumb it down a bit. "Well, did she ever, like, _bond_ with Inky and Blinky?" she asked. Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe you watch people's vats intently, but I don't," he said, sneering. The table, very quietly, said, ' _Ooooooooooooh!"_ Hermione frowned at it, then turned to a different chapter, about how pureblood perceive Squibs.

 _Even families that are tolerant of Muggles and Muggle-borns seem to regard Squibs poorly. For example, the Weasley family seems embarrassed to have a Squib who works in the Muggle world as an accountant in the family[citation needed]. Also, many wizarding families are anxious to see early signs of magical ability and are upset by the prospect that a member might be a Squib. Neville Longbottom was thought to be a Squib by his relatives because of this, though he proved to be magical. Similarly, Merope Gaunt was called a Squib by her father Marvolo as a slur, due to her poor magical abilities, inhibited by her fear of her father and brother.[11] Some magical families would often blame any Muggle parents for a Squib's birth, as Orford Umbridge (_ Hermione shrieked with rage, causing the table to shush them,) _and his witch daughter would blame his Muggle wife, Ellen Cracknell, for being the fault of the son being born a Squib. However, the wizarding world did set up at least one organisation to support Squibs, called Society for the Support of Squibs._

Hermione was still shaking with anger at that _pig_ of a teacher's family being as bad as she was. She turned to Malfoy, to see his face was drained, and white.

"You know how my family is with Muggles," he said. "I've changed, look at me, wearing my Muggle clothes. And I know Penn is no blood traitor, the Malfoys are pure through and through. If my father thought...he'd throw her out. Burn her from the tapestry, Taboo her very name! You don't know my father, Granger. What matters to him most is _blood._ "


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Hello! I used more Wikipedia again, and I explained genetics down there (badly, feel free to correct.) Also, thanks to lun27 for their review, and WolfBloodLover534 for following my story! (Cool name, by the way.) I quite like this chapter, so...read on!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Three

Hermione went silent, closing the book. Malfoy was breathing hard. "You know how my father is," he said again. "It even said that the Weaselys were embarrassed, and the blood traitor father- (Hermione stiffened, but let him go on,) -he was obsessed with Muggles, but he _still_ was embarrassed to have a Squib, it said, the book said it," said Malfoy, looking slightly hysterical. "Imagine my father, he'd blow a fuse," Malfoy said, calming. "You don't even know," he said with a grimace. Hermione let him completely calm down, before an idea came to her.

"Wait a moment….Harry had a hearing, back in fifth year!" she said, frowning as she remembered something. Malfoy became himself again, so suddenly she almost jumped. "Oh yes, that was the one where Dumbledore was in his _pocket,_ " he spat. "He shouldn't have gotten off." Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical.

"No...not that.. he told me that Mrs. Figg backed him up, but I know for a fact that Squibs aren't registered as Wizards…" Hermione said, reopening the book. She pulled the book towards her, and tapped her wand on the pages, causing them to turn speedily, generating a soft breeze. The yellowed pages flattened, and Malfoy pointed at a section. Hermione looked down to read it:

 _The Ministry of Magic does not keep records of Squib births,[8] a sign of wizard society's general disregard for them. They can, however, check if a person is a Squib using their parents' names, as demonstrated in 1995 during the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter._

"Ugh," snarked Malfoy, "Famous Harry _Potter,_ he's in a _book_ , ugh, _"_ he grumbled. Hermione disregarded this, and said, "But don't you see? We can check, with the parents! I'm sure there's a book with every magical person ever; there must be records somewhere…." Hermione looked up at the vast shelves of books, and focused on records of wizardkind.

" _Accio records!_ " she said. From the back of the library, covered in a thick layer dust, an absolutely enormous book came whizzing out at hit the table with a _thud_ , falling open to the first page. Malfoy leaned over, smoothing the delicate, ancient page, and examined it.

"It's organized alphabetically by century, then by family name," he said, peering at the miniscule words. Hermione looked at the first page. Sure enough, it was titled, ' _AARON FAMILY, 1342, died out in 1633'_ in block lettering. She looked up at Malfoy. "When did the Malfoy family line start?" she asked, flipping to the next century, getting a glimpse of large half-blood family.

Malfoy sighed. "It's one of the oldest wizarding pureblood families," he said, somewhat grandly. "I believe that it started in approximately...1540? Maybe earlier…I don't keep up with these things..." Hermione flipped to the 1500's and then, within it, flipped to _M_. Lo and behold, at the top in shiny green letters, ' _MALFOY FAMILY, originated in 1534, still continuing. Note: Purebloods; related to Weaselys, Blacks, Abbots. See pages 2,366, 906, and 864._

Hermione ran her finger down the page. At the bottom, in newer ink, was _Draco Malfoy_ , (from a bracket of _Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy)_ and next to that, _Penelope Malfoy._ There were four asterisks (*) above her name, but with no explanation of why they might be there. With shaking hands, Malfoy used his wand to turn to the last page. On it, there was a key:

* _family member is deceased_

 _** family member is a pureblood_

 _*** family member has been in Azkaban_

And lastly, Hermione and Draco lowered their eyes to the final entry, Draco shaking almost imperceptibly:

**** _family member is a No-Maj (Squib)_

Malfoy sank to the ground. "No," he whispered. Hermione said, "Well…." and then any words she was going to say got stuck in her throat. "NO!" Malfoy yelled, shaking the library. The table screamed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "She….could be a Squib..it's fine…." Malfoy whirled at her, shaking. "It is NOT FINE!" he yelled. "She never wanted ANYTHING in life for herself, ANYTHING, except her Hogwarts letter. All she ever WANTED!" he bellowed. Then, Malfoy, with stunning strength, threw the book, causing it to rip, and causing Hermione to scream. "Forget it," hissed Malfoy, storming out.

And Hermione, surprising even herself, got up, leaving the wailing table on the ground, and ran after him.

"Malfoy!" she called. "Draco!" Hermione spun on the marble steps. Malfoy was sitting at the bottom of the steps, and was he...crying? Hermione stopped, and walked down to him. He didn't look up. She sat down next to him, tracing the marble pattern of the step with her finger. " 'They did not know it was impossible, so they did it'. Mark Twain." Malfoy said nothing, but he had stopped shaking. She went on. "What is implied by the quote is that, if you do not _think_ something is impossible, you can do it. Because you believe in yourself." Hermione looked at the cloudless sky, pondering. "And maybe it's been done before, maybe it hasn't. But _I_ believe that it is possible to make a Squib magical." Malfoy raised his head. "How so?" he asked. His voice was free of snark or sass, it was really an honest question.

Hermione took a breath. "Well," she started. "The book said that when Filch took a Kwikspell course, it didn't work, because he had no magical powers to speak of. But what the book didn't cover, is how magic is passed along." Malfoy turned his head, squinting at her. "Do you know how Muggle genetics work?" she asked, fully expecting snark. Malfoy simply said, "No." So Hermione continued, explaining.

"Basically, say you have two parents, one with blue eyes, one with brown. Each set of parents has two genomes, (or perhaps they're called genotypes?) which are represented with a capital or lowercase letter." Malfoy nodded, following along. "So let's call the letters i, for eye color. So, brown is a dominant gene, meaning if you have a dominant, and its opposite, a recessive gene, dominant will win every time, cause it's _dominant._ " Malfoy frowned. He said, "My mother's mother had brown eyes, and my mother's father had blue, but Mother has blue. Dominant...didn't _win_ , Granger." He smirked.

"That's if you have _one_ genotype. But each person has two, one chosen randomly from each parent. So, if Narcissa has blue eyes, then her mother's genetics are Ii, making them brown, because dominant wins, (dominant, recessive) and her father's ii: blue, because there's only recessive. (recessive, recessive.) Because 75% of the genomes are i, -in the total parent combination- or blue, the eye color has a good chance of being blue." Hermione finished, inhaling deeply.

Draco frowned. He didn't like it when Granger felt above him, he didn't like being below anyone, but if they were going to work together, he needed to comprehend. "So this relates to magic...how?" he snarked, pushing back his hair. "I was getting to that," said Hermione impatiently. "Magic works in a similar way, it's a dominant gene. However, you can get Muggle-borns, like me," she said, gesturing to herself, "or Squibs, like Penn. That doesn't… really happen in Muggle genetics, random fluxes, at least to the best of my knowledge, unless the magical gene has been carried down somehow _recessively_ to make Muggle-borns..hmmm...for me, that would mean at least one Squib on each side of my family, an ancestor Squib…" said Hermione, now mostly talking to herself. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, grounding her thoughts.

"But my point is, the magic is still _in_ her blood. After years of pureblood breeding, it's impossible that there's no magical blood in Penn. You can also be a Squib if you have one magical parent, and in that case, there might not be magic in one's blood. Fortunately, that is not the case for her." Hermione said, finishing her spiel.

Malfoy opened his mouth to talk. "How about we get some Honeydukes, think about this more, I'm quite curious to learn more about your idea," he said. Then he smirked. "My treat."


	4. Chapter 4: Honeydukes

Wow, I haven't uploaded in a year! Hahahaha, puns guys, happy new year! Nice chunky chapter for y'all today. Speaking of which, the rest of story followers are as follows! Thanks for reading, really means a lot. Followers: Calindy, ezzamozza, LunaSolenna, OneandOnlyBeckster, Pixi1, and alexandrahmarshall! I think I might have put a couple twice, and if I missed you, please leave a review, I'm sorry.

Plz get to reading! I made up some spells, I think it helps the story, hope they aren't cheezy. Thx!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Four

The bell on the door of Honeydukes jingled, and Hermione was pleasantly greeted by the familiar warm, sweet, whimsical scent. She looked up at the racks and racks of candy and rich chocolate, inhaling. Malfoy strode over to a low shelf, and chose what he wanted immediately, something Hermione had never had before. It seemed to be some kind of thick, bumpy chocolate bar. She tapped him on the shoulder. "What is that?" she asked. Malfoy's eyes bugged, and he feigned a heart attack. "Granger, don't tell me you've never tried this," he said, sounding like an excited schoolboy. Hermione tilted her head, smiling slightly at his antics. "What _is_ it?" she asked again, innocently.

Malfoy grinned. "It's layers of Honeydukes' milk chocolate, caramel, nougat, marshmallow, and then coated with a creamy layer of white chocolate." He waved his hands in the air animatedly, trying to articulate how good this chocolate was.

"Should I get one?" asked Hermione, toying with his nerves. To her surprise, Malfoy smirked. "Noob," he said. "Let me show you how it's done." She frowned, at being called a noob, but waited for him to do what he wanted to do; it was only chocolate.

Malfoy purchased the chocolate with a few Sickles and left the store, Hermione behind him. He took a seat on the shaded bench outside, and so did Hermione. Malfoy looked through the Honeydukes window, presumably checking the cashier was away, and said, "Watch and learn, Granger," Then he tapped the bar, and said " _Gemino!"_ The bar glowed slightly, then duplicated itself. "And that, Granger," he said, handing one to her, "is how you get your money's worth." He bit into the bar, and made an expression of ecstasy. "Mmmmmmm.." he groaned. Hermione tentatively bit into hers. It was truly delicious, a harmony of flavors, and unlike Muggle chocolate, it didn't melt in the sweltering heat. Gemino worked for the bar, she would have thought Honeydukes would have made some kind of charm against this to prevent people buying only one thing, then repeatedly duplicating it. Gamp's law of Transfiguration of course, allowed it...but Hermione could improve it still. She tapped her wand on the bar, and said, " _Glacius."_ A thin layer of frost spread over the bar, and Hermione licked it, shooting Malfoy a smug look. "I just made it better," she smirked,

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but repeated the spell, touching the chocolate with the tip of his wand. He licked it, and they sat in silence for a bit, watching the clouds pass.

"So," said Malfoy, breaking the silence, "what was your idea for Penn?"

Hermione licked her chocolate, thinking. "Remember when the war was on, and wizards and witches like me, Muggle-borns, were accused of "stealing" magic?" she asked. Malfoy stiffened. His father, and his friend's fathers had taken part in that. Of course it made him uncomfortable. "Yes," he said tightly. Hermione got off that idea, occupying her mouth by shoving the rest of the bar in it. Malfoy frowned."We've established she has magical blood somewhere in her, but first, is there a way to prove that? Before we go making mistakes which lead to fatal problems?" asked Malfoy, rather insightfully, as Hermione chewed.

Hermione swallowed, and furrowed her brow, pacing. "Well, what we need is something wizardkind can do, or make, but that Muggles can't. There are a few things like that, such as seeing Dementors, but we already know Squibs can do that. Got anything?" she asked Malfoy.

Malfoy finished his own bar and sat on the side of the bench, sweating. "Um...well, not spells, everyone knows that, maybe… um…" He held his head in his hands, clearly trying to think. "Goddammit, I can't think in this heat! Can we go inside...anywhere? Not the library...I don't think we'd be welcome, after what I did to that poor table…" Malfoy ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"The Hog's Head," said Hermione at once. Malfoy frowned. "I was thinking more the Three Broomsticks, but, show me to this Hogs' Head of yours," he said, smirking.

Hermione blushed. Obviously, the Three Broomsticks, she just got excited with all this plotting...reminded her of Umbridge days. "Well, I guess it would be a better idea, but...I was going to say it was colder there and had less people to overhear..but a louder place might be better, someone told me." Something occured to Hermione. "Which reminds me- I don't know if this is _legal,_ " she hissed at him, tugging his shirt. "How badly do you want this? I'm willing to help for a cause that could change wizardkind, Squibs deserve magic, but I think there's some law against _wizard experimentation."_ she said worriedly.

Draco beamed. Rule-abiding Granger was willing to possibly break a _law_ for him? Well, for Penn, but Penn was a Malfoy whom she'd never met. He said what Penn would have said- "Badly, but if this gets too illegal, we'll stop. I don't want you in Azkaban." he said firmly. Granger gave him a ghost of a smile. "Let's just go to the Three Broomsticks...or if you want firewhiskey, it's the Hog's head's specialty." she uttered offhandedly.

Draco raised his eyebrows, silently questioning how she knew this; to the best of his knowledge, Granger wasn't a drinker. She saw his eyebrows, but shook her head, denying his question. "We can go to the Three Broomsticks, alcohol will not make my head clearer. However, I'm holding you to your offer," Draco said with a smirk, standing up.

They went to the Three Broomsticks, talking about possibilities for Penn, expanding magic, stealing magic, (Malfoy was very uncomfortable throughout that conversation,) and testing magical blood, which seemed to be the most promising option. In the Three Broomsticks, with gillywaters, Hermione made verbal a list.

"So, we've discussed how Dementors wouldn't work, obviously not spells, magical artifacts can be seen even by Muggles, sometimes, but what else?" Malfoy stirred his gillywater, straining his brain. What could help Squibs….

Almost simultaneously, Malfoy and Hermione jumped. " _Potions!"_ yelled Hermione, standing, and in the exact same moment, Malfoy shouted, " _Gillyweed!"_

They looked at eachother with shining eyes. "You start," said Hermione. Malfoy grinned.

"So remember in the second task of the Triwizard cup when Potter used Gillyweed to turn himself into an amphibian?" Hermione nodded eagerly. "It's a magical _plant_. I read somewhere it would look like seaweed to someone _without Magical blood._ Not a Muggle, but someone with _magical blood._ We wouldn't even have to give it to her, just ask her to describe what it looked like! Of course, we'd need another half-blood Squib to test this theory, see if someone with non-magical/part-magical blood could know what it is, but I'm certain we could find another one in the big book with all the Squibs!" Malfoy finished. Hermione looked at though she could burst, then stood and applauded loudly; causing Madame Rosmerta and the only two other occupied tables to glance at them.

"That's brilliant!" she said, beaming. Malfoy smirked at her, pleased. "Now for my idea, potions." Hermione took a sip of her gillywater and leaned back into the chair.

"I read in _Potions for the Mildly Curious_ that potions don't affect Muggles. But it used the same wording, people _without magical blood!_ I just remembered it now, I'm sure we could give her something…not harmful, like Felix Felicis, which would also benefit us, because our goal is to help her, and it might open our minds a bit to new possibilities. If it works, we'll know she has magical blood." she declared.

"These….really might work," said Malfoy. "Nice job, Granger. I'm really thankful you're willing to help a Malfoy, even willing to break a law for her." He cringed slighty. Really thankful? Smooth.

But Hermione smiled. "I can't say 'anytime'," she said, "but I'm always open to helping one who needs it." They both smiled, ready to take on anything.


	5. Chapter 5: Time

Sorry it's been a day, but I was very tired and lazy. That's a terrible exuse, never mind, please ignore. But! Thanks to...*forceful inhale* LullabyTales, klaus89, nette91, maridell1111, ManaphyLover, bludgerwombat, and klaus89 again, because they both followed and favorited my story. Merci. (That's French. Means thank you. Yes. You don't need to tell me. I'm a snob.)

Ok, please read, this is extra long, about 2k words (for those interested the approx. usual count is 1.3k)

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Five

It was getting dark in Hogsmeade, coming round 9 o'clock, and Hermione thought it best for them to go their homes. It wasn't as though either of them were lacking enthusiasm for their project, or were tired, but she didn't want to be out with Draco Malfoy at night, in the Three Broomsticks. She planned to just go home, do some work for the Penn, finish her work, drink some whiskey, go to bed. She stood up, and opened her mouth to tell him this.

As if mirroring her thoughts, Malfoy said, "We should continue this tomorrow. Where do you live?" he asked, standing up as well.

"Oakley," said Hermione suspiciously. "Why?" Malfoy smirked, and bowed. In a French accent, he said, "But of course, I should escort the _lady_ home." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I live in a Muggle apartment building." she said, gathering her things. "Not likely you've been there." Malfoy grinned and grabbed her arm, Apparating. Hermione gasped as the sudden, uncomfortable sense of being teleported to another place squeezed her insides. With a _crack,_ they were in an alley. She stumbled and almost fell in surprise. When she had regained her balance, Hermione glared at Malfoy as he leaned against the wall, smirking. " _Where are we?"_ she hissed. Malfoy just tilted his head at the opening to the alley. Ever-superior Malfoy, always on top! Hermione huffed at him, crossing her arms childishly, and strode out, furious. She'd had enough of his antics! Apparating her to a random place-

She gasped as she saw her softly lit apartment building, looming above her. He'd brought her home? How did he know where she lived? Stalking? Hermione turned around to the alley to ask him. But he'd moved, now he was right behind her, less than an inch away, staring at her. Hermione was too shocked to move. "I live on the penthouse floor," he said, answering her unasked question. "I've seen you taking out the rubbish." He had a sparkle of amusement in his eye; Hermione usually took out the trash in her pajamas.

She blushed furiously. So he was stalking her! "Stalker!" she said, poking him in chest. "And you never mentioned it?" He shook his head slowly, looking her in the eye. "My apartment is PH4, he said. "Meet me there tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock." Then he Apparated away, with a ridiculously loud _crack,_ making Hermione jump. On the top floor, a light turned on.

Hermione, overwhelmed, turned on the spot with a loud _crack_ and appeared in her own apartment.

She flicked on the light, pondering. Malfoy had acted so strange, why was he so close? Why did he even get near her Mudblood self in the first place, wasn't he too posh? Maybe he'd changed. Hermione pulled on an oversized t-shirt and tossed her Muggle clothes in the laundry, nerves buzzing. She was nervous about working with Malfoy, anything could happen. On the other hand, making a Squib magical would be revolutionary! She'd done exciting things before, she'd fought in the battle of Hogwarts for Godric's sake, but this was something different. She was improving other people's' lives, making a lasting, historical difference, in a different way than before.

Hermione sat at her desk exhaustedly, and charmed herself to focus. She began to finish her journalism report. It was extraordinarily dull, about how Cheering Charms had been causing side effects of tooth chipping with absurd smiling rates. She wished more than anything she could go to bed, so she could work on the Penn project tomorrow, but this assignment was due on Monday. Unfortunately, it was a Friday and she'd barely started. Hermione sighed, and grabbed a Butterbeer from in the cupboard, drinking deeply. She tossed the empty bottle in a very un-Hermione-like way on the report, and walked to her bed, falling asleep before she got under her covers.

Draco paced his penthouse, summoning satin pajamas, toiletries, and water. He was nervous about Penn being a Squivpb, and the only person he could talk to about it was Hermione. He didn't have any friends, really, and his family excluding Penn was a nightmare. She was only three floors down, but she didn't know he knew that, and he'd done enough creeping around today. Draco opened his fridge and glugged some firewhiskey. He'd finished his work earlier that day, and all he wanted to do was sleep so he could get to tomorrow faster; but it was only nine-thirty, what was he, fourteen? Draco spent the next hour walking around his penthouse, making sure things were clean and in place, polishing his mother's silver heirloom ring, washing the counters without magic, all for something to _do_. Eventually, he just went to bed early, Mrs. Skowers' All Purpose Magical Mess Remover still on his sleeves.

Hermione woke up to the sunrise, and remembered Malfoy telling her to meet him in his house for Project Squib. Suddenly charged, she rolled out of bed and put on her robes speedily, already nearly ready for the day. She washed her face and brushed her hair with verve, and Hermione was just about to leave when she decided to draw the curtains. No sense in keeping them closed

She pulled back the curtains, to let light in….and saw it was dark outside. What? Hermione whirled to look at the clock, which read: 6:39 am.

She groaned heavily and sat down in an armchair, using her wand to direct ingredients in her kitchen to make a breakfast burrito. As pots and pans clanked in the kitchen, Hermione took of her hastily put on shoes-they didn't even match- and put them back in her cupboard, very sullenly. She went to her kitchen table, where a half-finished breakfast burrito zoomed toward her. Hermione gnawed at it unhappily, wishing it was later. Couldn't the sun just rise faster?

And then it occurred to her- the time turner.

In her third year at Hogwarts, she had taken extra classes, so many that she needed extra time. The time turner accomplished that. The whole stock of Ministry time turners had been smashed, because of all the havoc they wreaked, but Hermione had kept hers unfaithfully. Such an astonishing magical artifact could not be wasted; at the end of her third Hogwarts year, she handed McGonagall back a fake one, and told herself she'd only use it in dire situations. But this was dire, she was slowly losing her mind.

So guiltily, Hermione retrieved her time turner. Because she was Hermione, it was well, quite well, hidden. She tapped her wand thrice on her book-patterned bedspread, and in her closet, a tiny square opened up. Muggle technology, but is was sufficient; she used her fingerprint to unlock it. In the tip, top corner of the closet, a pouch opened up, containing the time-turner. Hermione plucked it from the pouch, put it over her head, and took a breath. It had been so many years since she had used it, she had nearly forgotten it. Then, guiltily, closing her eyes, she turned it forward, twice. Time speeded up around her, and she could feel her insanely speeded-up self moving about, straightening things, showering, small chores around the house. She could even feel herself aging, the tiniest, most almost imperceptible, bit.

And then it was over, Hermione was two hours ahead in time, and nothing terrible had happened. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and quietly put the time turner back in its pouch, closed the Muggle door, and tapped her bed three times. There was nothing else to be done about it. Hermione closed the closet and checked the time- with a shock, she realized she was five minutes late! Even after graduating Hogwarts, she still liked to be punctual. There was no time for elevators or stairs, so Hermione tried to Apparate, concentrating on apartment PH4. She turned on the spot with a _crack-_

 _-_ and with another crack landed in the middle of Malfoy's living room. Surprised, she stumbled backwards, into a body, who grunted and fell, taking Hermione with it. A shatter of broken porcelain sounded, and they hit the floor with a thump, bashing Hermione's elbow against the floor.

"Good morning, Granger," grumbled a voice that was unmistakably Malfoy's. "Would have been politer to knock." Hermione scrambled up, flushing beet red. "I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered. "I was late, so I Apparated and overshot- and the cup, I'm sorry-" she said, nervous.

Malfoy rubbed his head. "It's quite alright, Granger, just take the elevator next time." He repaired the mug with his wand, and smirked at her, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Hermione gazed up at Malfoy's penthouse. It had a cabin-in-the-woods fee, which was also very minimalist, and tall, dark, wooden ceilings, with high, pentagon shaped skylights. Everything was made of dark wood, the whole place smelled delicious, like a woodchoppers' home, cologne and smoke and deep wood.

"Now," said Malfoy, refocusing her attention, "time to get to business. I prepared before you came," he said, striding to another room, with an empty cauldron in it. Hermione followed. "We're planning to make Felix Felicis, but we're going to need some ingredients from Diagon and Knockturn Alleys, I'm sure you remember how complicated it is, we made it in sixth year, if not, it was." he said, with a sarcastic grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I remember. Which ingredients do we need? I mean, I know the recipe, but which don't you have?" Malfoy strode over to some large cupboards, labeled _Potion Ingredients_ in beautiful script, and after rummaging through them, said, "We still need a Squill Bulb and…" Malfoy consulted the recipe on the counter. "The anemone like substance that grows in the back of a Murtlap? Eurgh. I remember that, it's notoriously difficult to get…" He trailed off, mumbling to himself. Hermione walked over to the cauldron, where the recipe was sitting, and read it:

 _First, add Ashwinder egg to a cauldron, then add horseradish and heat.  
Then juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously.  
Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat.  
Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly.  
Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture.  
Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.  
Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue.  
Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time.  
To finish, wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation 'Felixempra!'[3]_

Hermione tutted. "Not very informative," she said loftily. "Are you sure this is a trustworthy source?" she asked, eyeing the page.

Malfoy scowled. "Yes. But what we should be focusing on is finding a Murtlap and getting a Squill Bulb, I know for a fact those are in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, but I dunno about the 'anemone like growth'," muttered Malfoy sulkily. Then he stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. "Right," he said, "since your Apparition is questionable at the moment," he smirked, ( _"I was late!"_ shouted Hermione resentfully _,)_ "well, we can take the Floo network." He nodded to the lit fireplace. "Ladies first," he said sarcastically. Hermione stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of powder from a gilded box, tossing it into the flames, yelling, "Diagon Alley!" The flames turned green, and, with Malfoy watching her, she jumped in


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I came back from break, and had alot of schoolwork. :/ But there's a chapter now, so here you go, have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter Six

Hermione felt herself whirling through the ashy and dusty fireplaces, hitting brick walls, and zooming down, down, and to the left. Hermione scrunched her eyes and tucked in her elbows in, swirling faster and faster-

She shot out of the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, doing several flips on the sooty carpet before she rolled to a stop on her back, breathless and overwhelmed.

Someone leaned over her face. Hermione brushed the soot out of her eyes and blinked.

"Ahh, Hermione Granger! So nice to see you again!" It was the barkeeper, Tom, who stuck out his leathery hand and helped her up. The pub was mostly empty, with only two vampires in a corner, gabbling away in strong Cockney accents.

Hermione stood up, brushing herself off. She just had time to readjust her robes when Malfoy zoomed out, hitting her in the knees and knocking them both over.

Malfoy sat up, wheezing. "Sorry about that, Granger," he panted, still managing to be slightly sarcastic. Hermione nodded, and ran a hand through her hair. It came back covered in soot. "Well, I guess it's payback for this morning," she said, tapping her hair with her wand. It flattened somewhat, and soot dropped around her, resoiling the carpet. Hermione cleaned it up with a muttered, _"Evanesco."_ She stood up, to see Tom's face directly in hers, glowering. "You've _sided_ with this scumbag?" he hissed, pointing his shaking wand at Malfoy, who scrambled away, standing up. Sparks shot from the tip, making the sooty floor glow

Hermione glowered right back. "I'd've thought that your prejudice would be dissolved after what he's done for us in that war," she snarled. Draco later thought she seemed to rise like a snake, circling around Tom, squeezing fear into him, hair crackling with power. "You do know he nearly sacrificed himself? Tried to switch sides? And look," she said, yanking Malfoy over, and rolling up his sleeve. Tom gasped. Where the dark mark used to be was a huge gouge in his arm, horribly purple and scarred over, as if he had cut the flesh off with a blunt knife.

"I'm sure you saw it in the news, how all the living Death Eaters destroyed their mark?" she hissed, throwing down Malfoy's arm. Tom cowered, and said, "Of course, Miss Granger, I just...I freaked, I'm so-sorry," he stuttered. Hermione released him from her fiery gaze, and settled, a little stiffly, perhaps. "That's quite alright," she said. "We're just passing through, anyway." She swept Malfoy past the bartender, both of them still dumbstruck at her audacity.

Malfoy managed to unstick his throat as Hermione tapped the brick leading to Diagon Alley. "Granger," he said, "that was quite the….whoa!"

It was easy to see why he had exclaimed. In the past few years, Diagon Alley had drastically changed- during the war, most of the stores were boarded up, and now, they hadn't just reopened, most stores had expanded and become more flamboyant. Colors and noise decked out the alley, as well as banners bearing enormous adverts.

Hermione looked up at the tallest and one of the most prominent buildings- Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, looking as tall, packed, and wonky as the Burrow. She looked over at Malfoy, expecting him to say something foul, like how the Weasleys were blood traitors- but instead she saw a whimsical, childish glee. Practically jumping up and down, Malfoy asked, 'Can we go in? Pleeeease!?" He had an ear to ear grin; she had never seen him so ecstatic. Hermione tilted her head. "You're an adult now, you can do whatever you want," she said. "But we should get the-"

Too late. Malfoy was already sprinting, rather comically, towards the tower. "Meet you in the Apothecary!" he shouted back at her joyfully. Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She headed over to the squat little Apothecary.

It was packed. Hogwarts students shopping for their ingredients, she could tell because of the things they bought; standard potion ingredients, such as salamander blood. She heard one small boy say, "Dad, should I get the silver cauldron or the pewter one?" Hermione leaned over, and said, "From personal experience, silver optimizes results, but pewter is spill proof- and everyone will have pewter." The boy turned, pushed his light, reddish hair out of his eyes. He had very exceptional eyes. "Thanks, Miss!" he said, and sprinted away. Hermione looked after him for a moment, frowning, then banished stray thoughts from her mind. Couldn't be.

Hermione approached the register. "Excuse me," she said, "do you have any Squill Bulbs?" The man behind the register adjusted his tortoiseshell glasses. "Sixth floor, high right," he said in a nasally voice. _Sixth_ floor? _Must be an undetectable extension charm,_ thought Hermione. She spotted some unstable-looking stairs in a corner and began to ascend them.

Eight flights of stairs later, panting, Hermione ended at the top floor, labeled, _Floor Six- Unusually rare and uncommonly used animal parts and plants._ Slowly, breathing hard, she pushed open the door, and the most horrifying sight greeted her.

Eyeballs of every kind, pickled in jars. Thestral liver, hippogriff beak, niffler snouts - Hermione noticed with a shiver that they were still sniffling- acromantula venom, pixie hair, hodag tongue, and so many others, shelves stretching to what must be the ceiling, which was so high she couldn't see it. The place was huge, silent, and completely empty. She felt a prickling on the back of her neck and whipped around, wand out, only to see nothing there. Hermione lowered her wand and shivered. She had to get out of here, soon.

With a wave of her wand, a jar of things which looked suspiciously like purple pumpkins whizzed down from the misty roof. Hermione caught the jar, and set it on the floor next to her. Tentatively, she said, " _Accio Murtlap!"_ Nothing happened, except the repeating echo of her voice up and down the hall. A strange whispering filled her head, as if someone was inside it…

She didn't even try the anemone like substance, or the stairs, she just apparated down to the lobby, to get out of that eerie place as fast as possible. With a loud _crack_ , she appeared in front of the register, making the clerk's glasses fall off. Hermione plunked the Squill Bulbs on the counter.

"One galleon," said the clerk, repairing his glasses. Hermione's eyebrows shot up, a galleon for a few puny pumpkins? Reluctantly, she put down the galleon and apparated away again, making the clerk's newly repaired glasses shatter again.

Hermione appeared in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which was packed to the brim. Children were everywhere, screeching about the merchandise- ("I heard the love potions are only six sickles!" said a little girl,) and, near the corner, was Malfoy, laden with some classic WWW items, Puking Pastilles, Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness powder. His cheeks were bright pink, and he said to Hermione, "I've paid for all this, they had some gillyweed in the back, have you got the bulbs?" without any form of greeting. Hermione shook the jar of Squill Bulbs in response, and apparated without comment, back to Malfoy's penthouse.


	7. Chapter 7: Oceania

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've got so much to do...homework and instrument practice are taking up so much time. I probably won't be able to even start another chapter till February 3, I've got big events every day till then. Also, there are so many of you following and favoriting... I can't shout you out anymore, there's no way to keep track. I'll shout you out if you write a comment, though. Please please give feedback and constructive critisism!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hermione stumbled into the penthouse, clutching the Squill bulbs. _We can't even start without the Murtlap_ ; she though miserably. Malfoy appeared with a loud crack next to her. All his boxes and bags spilled from his arms and onto the floor; the Peruvian Instant Darkness exploded, shrouding the room in impenetrable darkness. Hermione screamed with surprise; scrambling reflexively for her want before she remembered trying to light her wand would have no effect on the Darkness Powder. However, Draco continuously repeated, _"Lumos! Lumos!_ Dammit, _LUMOS!_ " which of course had no effect.

After the dust had settled, Hermione cleaned up the residue of the Darkness Powder with her wand and re-stacked the things from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Malfoy sat on the floor, furiously shaking his wand. She sighed, and with a flick of her wand, disarmed him. Hermione said, "You can't use Lumos in Peruvian Darkness Powder, that's the bloody _point,_ " She thrust his wand onto the ground and stamped away, angry at his stupidity. "I've got no Murtlap, where do we find one of those?" Hermione asked bluntly, flipping through a potions book disinterestedly. This was ridiculous. She hadn't even met Penn yet. What if she was a psychopath?

She felt Malfoy's hand on her shoulder, and tensed. "Granger," he said. "Calm down. There's no need to make a fuss...I'll look up the habitat of a Murtlap in the book, and we'll go find one, okay?" Malfoy's voice was so smooth and calming, and his hand was rubbing her back, and Hermione relaxed. "Alright," she said tiredly. "But I'd like to go back to my flat and take a shower, I'm covered in soot." She shook her arms for emphasis, and soot fell from the hems of her sleeves and the ends of her hair.

Malfoy waved off her request. "I've got a big shower, you can take one here," he said, pointing to a large white door with a vertical handle. "When you're done, I'll have found where the Murtlaps live, and I'll tell you." He sat down in front of the cauldron and started flipping though the book.

Hermione walked through the white door, shutting it behind her. Inside was a huge bathtub with a shower (definitely expanded with magic) several sinks and baskets containing toiletries. There was a large wardrobe, and inscribed at the top were the words ' _Fresh Robes'_ which she surmised were for all the girls he probably brought home. Hermione started the shower and took off her flats.

Draco flipped through the book of potions, looking for information on Murtlaps. He heard the shower start, and found a postscript under _anemone-like substance on a Murtlap_. He read it-

 _Murtlaps can be found in the Godwin River in Oceania. This river, invisible to Muggles, carries Murtlaps. To find the anemone-like substance, travel downstream to warmer waters, where another species of Murtlap will be found with the substance on its back. In the case where you cannot find a Murtlap, honeysuckle stems will suffice. However; this will increase Felix Felicis' strength, possibly causing overconfidence, so use wisely…._

Draco shut the book. He didn't need extra strength, he knew where the river was. The minister's father lived near that river, he and the Malfoys had been there for dinner once. He remembered seeing that river, suspicious shapes moving in it- the minister's father had warned him not to swim in it; he had been only a toddler. "Don't go near the edge," the father warned, cockney accent still in his ears. "Murties are vicious creatures, they are." Draco sat, pondering.

Hermione turned the water off, and stepped out of the steaming shower. After selecting clothes from the expansive wardrobe, she dried her hair, and opened the bathroom door. Malfoy looked up as a cloud of steam erupted behind her. Hermione closed the door, but Malfoy still stared. She touched her hair self-consciously. Had she left conditioner in her hair. "What?" asked Hermione. "Have I got soap on me? I thought I missed something." She ran her hand over her arm. Malfoy stared a moment longer, then shook his head."You're fine," he said. "We need to go to Oceania, there's a magical river there, carries Murtlaps. It's quite cold there, though…" he trailed, eyeing Hermione's robes and thin blouse below. She took her wand out of her pocket, and in the air, conjured two parkas- one the precise shade of Slytherin green, the other a pale blue. She caught the parkas as they fell, and chucked the green parka at him. "Muggle clothing. I've always found it to be much warmer than wizarding robes."

Malfoy squinted at the parkas. "It's _very_ cold there," he said. "Being said, it is summer, but I've been to that river, it's in a secluded valley. The temperature never rises above negative 10." (14 F) Hermione sighed. "Wizards can survive lower temperatures than Muggles, as I'm sure you know, so we will be fine." Hermione conjured grey scarves, mittens, and hats as well, just in case.

There was a few awkward minutes where Malfoy put the parka on upside-down, and had to ask for assistance from Hermione, who kindly showed him how to work a zipper with snaps. Then Malfoy realized he hadn't put on his scarf, and had to do the whole ordeal again. Hermione struggled not to laugh, but a giggle escaped, causing Malfoy to frown, scarf around his eyebrows, hat inside out. He sighed, and Hermione righted his scarf with a silent incantation as Malfoy flipped his hat.

Scarf in place, Malfoy said, "Alright. Grip my arm, and we can apparate." Hermione did, and with a loud _crack,_ they were whipped uncomfortably through space.

The first thing Hermione felt was a very, very cold blast of air on her face. It was not, as Malfoy anticipated, negative 10, somewhere closer to negative thirty. The southern hemisphere had reversed seasons to Britain, something she had forgotten.

She could barely pull out her wand to conjure a blast of warm air, heating the air to freezing around them. Hermione and Malfoy were shaking, her damp hair was crusted in ice, just the tiniest amount of contact with the air had frozen parts of it.

"I guess we should go," Malfoy said, cheeks and lips red in the cold. Hermione nodded, crunching out the ice in her hair, and advanced with her wand out. Malfoy pointed to a deserted-looking house in the distance, brushing her shoulder. "That was minister's father's house," he said. "Which means we need to go that way and to the left." Hermione nodded, exhaling a thick white cloud. They began to crunch over the hard ground, and Hermione marvelled at the scenery around them. Despite its climate, this part of Oceania was stunning- large snow-topped mountains obscured any coastline, but she could see miles of evergreen trees. The air was crystalline, and totally silent. There was no one here, and Hermione could feel the earth breathing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Malfoy, breaking the silence. She nodded, not looking at him. Even the clouds, which were wonderfully puffy, were perfect. "It's so….secluded. Untouched by humankind." Hermione tore her gaze from the sky, and looked at Malfoy. She stopped walking. He was much closer than she expected, and his nose was only a few inches away. The air seemed to still, and she suddenly forgot the evergreen trees, all Hermione could see was Malfoy's eyes. She didn't move, and the world didn't either. Clouds exhaled out of their noses, and Malfoy opened his mouth-

There was a loud splashing noise, and a rather guttural wail. Malfoy whipped out his wand, reflexively ducking behind a boulder. "Murtlap," he whispered to Hermione. "Now all we have to do is stun it, collect the substance, and get out." She nodded, and stepped forward, wand out. Malfoy caught her arm. "Careful," he said. "Their bite is fine, but they have poisonous claws. And the mothers are vicious." He did not remove his arm and they advanced, the noises getting louder. They rounded a bend in the river, and Hermione gasped with surprise. _That_ was a Murtlap?


	8. Chapter 8: Murtlap

Hello! Finally turned in my science fair board! Nothing much to say here, except thanks to AuntCori for their review. Also please review, I would like feedback. If I don't get feedback, the story is gonna turn out crappy. All my ideas will be stoopid, and no one will like them. (e. g. I could kill Malfoy) Sorry, but I reallllly need feedback! Partly why I'm going so slow, I have no ideas :p. Just a spark of an idea will make a flame of a story!

(Okay, that was cheesy. I get it.)

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Eight

The tiny Murtlap didn't match the loud cries that had come from its mouth. It was about the size of a very small dog. It looked like a porcupine, but instead of spines of its back, it had anemone-like tendrils, gently yellow. It had huge, manga-style eyes, and was very cute. Hermione couldn't help but gush, "Awwwwww!"

However, Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Don't trust it! It could be vicious!" He tiptoed forward, wand at the ready. The Murtlap purred, blinking its long lashes. It crawled forward, and Malfoy jumped back, cursing loudly. The Murtlap crawled past him, and nestled at Hermione's feet, its soft fleshy body breathing gently.

" _GET THAT THING OFF YOU!"_ yelled Malfoy, his voice echoing through the valley. "It could KILL you!" he said frantically. He twirled his wand between his fingers.

Hermione shushed him. "Shhh, she's trying to sleep." She bent down cautiously, checking to see if she was a safe animal. The Murtlap didn't stir. Slowly, cautiously, she picked her up. The Murtlap nestled into her arms with a purr.

" _What are you doing?"_ whisper screamed Malfoy. Hermione walked over to him. "Look how sweet she is," she said softly.

Malfoy looked into her eyes nervously. Then, very slowly, he reached out his hand and pet the Murtlap's anemone fur. She vibrated in Hermione's arms, saying, ' _Purrrrrrrr,'_ Malfoy continued to stroke the Murtlap, and eventually took her from Hermione, holding her with a huge goofy grin. "Can we keep her?" he asked, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "And you thought she was going to attack you," she teased. Malfoy frowned. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" he cooed to the Murtlap.

' _Purrrrrrrr.'_

"See?" said Malfoy. "She's innocent." _But we still need the anemone stuff,_ thought Hermione. Approaching the Murtlap, she asked, "Excuse me?"

' _Purrrr?'_ went the Murtlap.

"Can- can we take some of your quills? On your back?" she asked nervously.

The Murtlap's eyes widened and she jumped out of Malfoy's arm, and began to scurry. She stopped, and looked at Hermione with her manga eyes, unoffended,

"I think she wants us to follow her," Malfoy said uncertainly, and started walking toward the Murtlap, who instantly nodded and scurried in the direction she was going.

Minutes passed as Hermione and Malfoy jogged after the Murtlap. "Granger….I...am...not….very...fit," Malfoy wheezed. Hermione laughed, but she didn't waste her breath on a response. The Murtlap scurried into a log, and didn't come out the other side.

"You know...we can't...follow you, ….right?" panted Malfoy at the log. Suddenly, the Murtlap came out, holding something in her mouth. Hermione squatted, peering at her. Her huge eyes seemed sad, and she gently rest whatever was in her mouth on the ground.

They gasped. It was another Murtlap, obviously dead. Its anemone-quills were splayed on the ground, glazed eyes staring. "What…" said Malfoy, dumbfounded. The Murtlap walked over to the dead one, and pulled some of the soft quills from its back. She walked over to Malfoy and dropped them at his feet. The Murtlap made a guttural wailing noise, the same one as they had heard before. Hermione realized that the wail wasn't a sound of aggression, but one of grieving. Malfoy opened his arms, and cuddled the sad Murtlap. Hermione conjured a small bag for the anemone-quills, and put them inside. "I wish we could keep her," said Malfoy. But Hermione shook her head. "You already know we can't," she said sadly. "She'd likely die. There must be something here that keeps them alive, otherwise they would live in other places," Malfoy put down the Murtlap

"Bye. Thank you," Malfoy said to the Murtlap. "Can I visit you?"

' _Prrrrr!'_ She jumped, and wiggled her quills. Malfoy laughed. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, ruffling her quills. "Good-bye," Hermione said to her. She gave a nose twitch and lifted her left paw. "Sign of departing among Murtlaps," Malfoy clarified. He twitched his nose gleefully and lifted his left foot. The Murtlap purred joyously, and Hermione gripped his arm. He smiled at her, softly, then waved to the Murtlap, who purred one last time. Then there was a loud _crack_ and they Disapparated.

Hermione's parka had barely hit the ground when she strode into Malfoy's penthouse potion room, and plopped the Murtlap anemone on the table. "No sense in wasting brewing time," she said. Malfoy nodded, clearly still thinking about the adorable Murtlap, and reached across her chest for some Ashwinder egg, brushing her gently. Hermione filled the cauldron with water and began to heat it. Malfoy ground up the egg, and they began to brew the potion.

Hours passed, and Malfoy and Hermione toiled in silence. Finally, they set the cauldron to brew, and Hermione sat down under the table, exhausted. Malfoy peered under the table, grinning. "What are you _doing_ , Granger?" he asked. Hermione closed her eyes. "Resting, it's been a long day." She felt Malfoy slide under the table with her, and lean against the wall, arms touching. "That it has," he said, and Hermione snorted, her breathing slow.

Draco opened his eyes. It was no use trying to rest when there was a potion brewing. He scrunched his knees up to his chest, like he was twelve again, and watched Granger sleep. She looked so peaceful, with her long hair brushing past her chest. Draco slowly twirled a lock of her hair through his fingers, mesmerized. So pretty, glossy and brown….nothing like his hair, which looked like a Muggle traffic sign...

"What are you doing?" she said, without opening her eyes. Draco jumped. Apparently she wasn't asleep. Smoothly, he said, "There was something in your hair." He smirked, pleased at being so suave.

Hermione grinned, and opened her eyes. Cocky, was he? "You've been messing with my hair for the past five minutes. What do I have in there, Murtlap poo?" she said with a smirk.

Malfoy froze, and scrambled for words, as Hermione's smirk widened. "Uh….um...potion's ready," he said hurriedly, and dropped her hair to stand up from under the table. She grinned to herself, and stood up. To change the subject, saving his embarrassment, she said, "Hey Malfoy, won't I have to meet your sister soon?" He tilted the cauldron into a large glass beaker, and corked it. "I suppose," he said. Then he put the beaker down, looking her in the eye. "But there are some things you should know first."


	9. Chapter 9: Plan A

Hi guys! I'm really busy, I have things to do today, so I'll just briefly apologize for it being so long (sorry!) and wish you happy reading. I'll come out with a new chapter as soon as I can...probably about Friday. Happy early Valentines day everyone! Hope that special someone is a part of it...if not, have fun with friends and family at home and tead my Fanfiction! XD

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Sooo, first of all….I haven't exactly told Penn she's a Squib yet," said Malfoy uncomfortably. Hermione gaped. "Malfoy! What do you mean, you haven't told her yet?!" she hissed. Malfoy scowled. "Exactly what I said," he snarked. She began to pace around the room nervously. "You said she's dramatic, right?" asked Hermione, pondering. Malfoy rolled his eyes, temper rising. "She's a Malfoy. What do you think?" he said with a smirk. She glared at him, sick of his antics, and stopped pacing. "You also said she's the sweetest person ever, which is _not_ something that runs with the Malfoys," she growled, and instantly regretted it. Malfoy blanched, and a sour look came over his face.

Then his eyes hardened. "What would you know, you're just a Gryffindor, arrogant and full of yourself," he snarled. Shocked and offended, Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Malfoy unexpectedly shrank down. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean that, I'm just protective of Penn." Malfoy fiddled with the hem of his robes, looking down. He seemed as vulnerable and apologetic as a child caught stealing gumdrops. Hermione blinked, unnerved by the sudden change in the room's atmosphere. "It's quite alright," she said, somewhat confused. "What's the plan for her?" she asked, purposely changing the subject, hoping he wouldn't blow up again.

Malfoy exhaled sharply, all traces of sadness and guilt gone from his face, replaced by a look of concentrated ambition. "Well, obviously you should meet her, I'll introduce you, we tell her she's a Squib but then _immediately_ say we're working on fixing it. Then we give her the Felix Felicis, and the Gillyweed. But...not today. We've done so much, it's late." He ran his hands through his hair. Hermione frowned. "What do you mean? We just got the Murtlap, it was perfectly light..." Malfoy walked to the ceiling-high blinds, and drew them open. Outside, it was black, with orange streetlights twinkling in the distance.

Hermione mentally facepalmed. "Of course, the southern hemisphere time difference, how could I forget," she groaned. She was, admittedly, a bit tired, but she wanted to finish this project, make a difference. At the same time, she wanted to stay and spend more time with Malfoy.

Malfoy said, "We best be starting bright and early, so, I suppose you should Apparate back to your flat," he said, sounding uncomfortable. There was a long silence, and he shuffled his feet. Hermione slowly gathered all her belongings, stretching out the time as long as she could. Finally, she dragged her feet to the door, and opened it, finding no other way to procrastinate. But when she looked out the hall and tried to take a step, she just couldn't. Hermione badly wanted to stay, finish the project. And for some other unpinpointable reason. So she shut the door, and turned back to Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

He shuffled his feet again. "Yes?"

"Can I stay here for the night? Please?" She couldn't have explained to him exactly why she wanted to stay, but she just needed to, somehow.

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose," he said, exhaling. "I've got a spare bedroom, it's usually for Penn, but she wouldn't mind you using it." Hermione smiled, relieved. "Thank you," she said. "I promise I'll be no trouble, and we can meet Penn nice and early," she gushed. Malfoy waved her off with half a smile. "It's no problem, the room is right over there," he said.

"Good night," she said, and rushed away.

Draco didn't move from his spot in the middle of the floor. There was something peaceful about having Granger sleep so nearby, being so happy, and willingly spending time with his arrogant self. He walked quietly to his own room, turning off all the lights magically. He'd outgrown his green silk pajamas a long time ago, so he pulled an oversized t-shirt over his chest and went out like a light.

The next morning, Hermione was up making coffee in her pajamas. Raiding his cupboards, slightly guilty, she found two mugs, She figured Malfoy wouldn't mind her using his coffee, so long as she brewed him a cup. Hermione put water into his coffee machine and watched it dribble.

Draco woke pleasantly, to the smell of coffee, and the knowledge Granger must be making it. "I hope you made some for me!" he shouted across the house playfully. He heard her laughter. "Don't worry!" she yelled back. "There should be plenty...unless I drink it all first," Draco smiled and stood up, running his hands through his hair, feeling positive. His head whirring with happiness, he knew Penn would be a witch in no time.

Draco walked amiably into the kitchen. Granger was sitting at the table, sipping coffee. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.

Draco grabbed his mug and sat down next to her. "We'll do what we reviewed last night- meet with Penn after breakfast. She can try the Felix and, if that doesn't work, the Gillyweed. Penn's pretty smart, she'll probably have a contributing idea to our project." Granger nodded, thinking. "Where should we meet her?" she asked. Draco pondered this, brain slowing slightly. "Malfoy Manor would obviously be catastrophic, even though my family is a bit more open these days, I still don"t think it's a good idea...um..do know anywhere, Granger?" he asked, chewing his lip.

Hermione grinned, sipping her coffee. "A magical, covert, inside pub would be good, where the people there take odd things into stride. The Hog's Head is perfect...but you'll want to bring your own drinks," she said.

Ten minutes later, they had a detailed plan- Malfoy would go to his family's Manor, where Penn lived, and talk her into going to the Hog's Head. Hermione would be waiting there, and after an introduction, they would tell her she was a Squib, then quickly mention their plan. Hermione was a bit skeptical about the Squib bit, but Malfoy was so sure it would work that she didn't question it.

Malfoy breathed out, fully dressed. "I guess we're doing it," he said. It no longer seemed like an unreachable dream, Squibs being like wizards. "Best of luck," said Hermione.

With a nod, Malfoy Apparated away- and Hermione took a breath. With a twist and a flick of her wand, she was transported to Hogsmeade, right outside the pub.

It was lucky that they were going to the cold, slightly dank Hog's Head, because the day was even hotter than two days ago. Hermione's robes already felt heavy, laden with humidity and sweat. She immediately strode inside and chose a three seater table. She noticed the barkeeper, his head still wrapped in bandages, just like it was when she first came here in fifth year. He squinted at her through his tiny eye-slit in the mummified mass. The one eye Hermione could see widened, and he gasped, sinking into a low bow, and scuttling away. He apparently still remembered her, and the impact she had with Dumbledore's army. Mortified, she sank low into her seat.

Trying to ignore the gaping barkeeper, Hermione waited patiently for Malfoy and Penn to show. She watched the other people in the pub interestedly, there was a hag being entertained by a Seer- the Seer looked even more woolly than Trelawney -two of the paintings on the wall were talking animatedly, there were two teenagers watching a figurine of Gwenog Jones fly in circles around a glass. Hermione was just about to use her Patronus to ask Malfoy where he was, when there was a jingle at the door and Malfoy and a girl, clearly Penn, walked in.


	10. Chapter 10: Penn and the Lightbulb

Hello! I'm so glad I finished this early, the story is definetely picking up the pace. If there are a few spelling errors, I'm very sorrym please let me know via PM or review and I will fix it. I have plans tomorrow, and Wednesday (unfortunately not the kind of plans I'd like to have on Valentine's day) so likely I'll have another chapter out by Friday or Saturday pacific time...but I'll try and make it longer and worth the wait. XD have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten

There was no other way to put it. Penelope Malfoy was beautiful.

She looked like Malfoy, but there was this goodness, this purity, in her face. She had waist-length blonde hair- not quite as bright as Malfoy's, but still bright enough to clearly be a Malfoy- and she had bright green eyes to rival Harry's. Penn looked ready to do anything. Hermione was somewhat shocked by the waves of ambition streaming off of her, but pulled herself together and waved them over. She waved happily back, looking up at Malfoy with a grin. Hermione got another shock: his face was transformed, looking at Penn encouragingly and lovingly. He looked so brotherly.

Penn and Malfoy walked over to the table, and sat down. Hermione cleared her head, ready to meet her."Hi," Penn said. "I'm Penelope Malfoy, but if you wish, you can call me Penn." Her voice was melodic and confident, but there was the slightest undertone of Malfoy arrogance. "Hello," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Penn nodded. "I know, Draco told me all about you," she said, smirking ever so slightly. Malfoy went faintly pink, and so did Hermione. He had been talking about her? She wasn't sure whether to feel violated or honored.

Penn ignored their blushes and continued. "And I heard about your role in the wizarding war, I was alive when it happened, I was about nine," she said, rambling on. "You're a bit of an idol to me, a strong, independent woman who isn't afraid to change the world." She smiled at Hermione brightly, looking not the least bit embarrassed.

"Well," said Hermione. Her face had gotten much redder with praise, but she was very pleased."Thank you so much for that, I'd love to speak with you on what you'd like to do with your own, clearly abundant, ambition-" she began, but Malfoy cleared his throat, winking at Hermione jovially. He really was so happy around Penn, and she could see why, Penn's positive nature was infectious. But they needed to stay on track. "You're probably wondering why we've brought you here - your brother taking you to a random magical pub to a witch you don't know personally," she said. "And…..I think Draco should explain the beginning of that." It was the first time she had used his first name by itself since….ever, probably. Draco blinked, a little unnerved. "Well, Granger and I first met up in the library," he began. Hermione glared at him for usage of her last name - after all, she used his first name! - but _Draco_ just smirked and continued. "And she heard a bit of our phone conversation."

Penn stiffened almost imperceptibly, and nodded for him to go on. "She heard the bit about you waiting for your Hogwarts letter, and how you thought you might be a Squib…" Draco knotted his hands together, clearly nervous. "And we checked the library...you are, but there's something we can do about it." His last words tumbled out in a rush of nervousness, and his eyes dropped to the ground. Hermione looked over to Penn to see how she was taking it.

The smile had dropped from her face. She was very pale, and her eyes were very dark. She was clearly trying to hold it together in front of Hermione. Penn said nothing, her entire body language screaming _angry,_ but then she relaxed very slightly. It seemed everything would be fine, but then a light overhead exploded, raining warm shards of glass all over them. Penn sat, letting the shards rain down on her unflinchingly. Draco yelled and repaired the lightbulb. After he had finished clearing the glass up, she hissed, "So what can you do to help the fact I'm a _Squib?"_ She almost spat the word and Hermione hastened to explain.

"See that light that exploded? That happens to all young witches and wizards - or simalar things at least - and we think you could become fully magical because the magic is in your blood somewhere, you just proved that with the light." Hermione beamed and Penn nodded slowly, still unsmiling.

Draco continued, pulling out the Felix. "We've decided that to test if you could become magical, if the magic in your blood is...abundant… enough to possibly have some effect which could be manifested into magic later. We'll give you this potion - liquid luck. It lasts for twenty-four hours..if it works. If lucky things start to happen to you, we'll continue. Sound good?" he asked. Penn grinned. "Let's get started," she said, taking the tiny bottle from his hand and downing it in two gulps. Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, nervous.

She stood up suddenly. "I have a feeling I should make a bet with that Seer," she said, and strode over to the Seer still gossiping to the hag. Hermione, slightly confused but still hopeful, hurried behind her, overseeing from the background.

"Hello, sir. Are you a Seer?" Penn asked promptly. Hermione caught a ghost of a smile flitting across Draco's face.

The Seer nodded. "Are you willing to see part of your future...for a price?" he asked silkily. She grinned. "Of course, who wouldn't? But I don't think you can. In fact, I'll bet you eight Galleons that you can't answer my question." Draco raised his eyebrows. "Bold, isn't she?" he whispered to Hermione, breath tickling across her neck. She shivered involuntarily. "Very," she answered. "Eight Galleons is alot."

The Seer accepted the deal, closing his eyes. From a piece of spare parchment in her pocket, Penn scribbled some words. Then she said, "I've got a question, which I'm about to ask, written on this paper. If you can guess it, eight Galleons are yours."

He pressed his fingers to his temples, and cracked one eye open to look at her. "Your question is...what house will I be in at Hogwarts?" The Seer opened the other eye. "Money, please."

But Penn laughed and showed him the parchment. Hermione couldn't make out the words, but the Seer yelled. "Ahh! A rookie mistake!" he moaned. "Here are your Galleons, my dear...don't do that, they're real, don't you trust me?" Penn winked, flounced off with her money.

"What was the question?" Draco asked interestedly. Penn grinned. "I asked what house he will be in at Hogwarts, and something told me he's going to think what house will _I_ be in at Hogwarts...and he forgot to rephrase it." She cackled, and Hermione snorted

"I think the potion affected me, though, that must've been the something telling me to bet," she said excitedly, jangling her coins. "So? What does this mean now? What are we going to do?"

Hermione realized that Penn was, indeed, right. The potion had clearly affected her, but what did they do from there? They had no further plans from here, and Hermione was at a loss of what to say or do. She turned to Draco to see her flummoxed look reflected on his own face- he had no idea either. But Hermione knew someone who might.

"Draco, Penn," she said, glancing around. "I think it is time we pay a visit to someone who has battled - and still battles to this day - alot of magic."

"I think it is time to visit Harry Potter."


	11. Chapter 11: Right, then

Hey guys! It's been a while, but I've got a nice chunky chapter for you today! It involves a backstory (what happened to Ron) snd hopefully Ginny and Harry will br making an appearance soon - as a couple? Divorceés? Married, with problems? Let me know please!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Hermione fully thought that Draco would object. It would make perfect sense, after all those boys had been through, pitted against each other at every turn, every time hating eachother. But he didn't. He just pinched his lips together and said, "Right, then." He looked at her, asking a question with his eyes - ' _Will we bring Penn along?'_ She was a variable, a wild card. No one could predict how she'd be around Harry, after all. So Hermione gave the most imperceptible shake of her head. Penn would not help matters at the moment, but she would have to see him eventually. However, explaining this to Penn, who had been watching this mental exchange with great interest, would be a new level of difficult.

Gallantly, Draco took on the task. He turned to Penn a slightly grim grin. "Well, sis, I think we've done enough today. You've discovered you have unlockable powers, and the stimulation of seeing Harry Potter would be too much." he said smoothly, giving her an unconvicing half smile. He hadn't lost his charm, but he'd lost his confidence.

It was likely that she saw through him, the Malfoys weren't stupid and neither was Penn, but if she knew that he was lying, she didn't show it. Instead she pouted. "But I want to see _Harry Potter,"_ Penn said with a whine. Although Draco might embellish her faults into strengths, she still was a difficult eleven-year-old. So Hermione stepped in.

"Don't you want to use up the rest of your Felix? Remember, you have about twenty-three hours and thirty minutes left. Would you want to waste that on seeing a person? Or on solving a problem? We could see him this Friday," she all but begged. Penn was clearly swayed by this prospect; sensibly so, no one would want to waste almost a full day of guaranteed luck.

"Alright," she said finally. "I do have a painting I've been working on which needs a little something which I can't place. Maybe Felix will loosen by brain." Penn smiled charmingly. "Draco, will you take me back to the Manor?" she asked with a pout. Draco sighed. Malfoy charm worked all around, few exceptions. "Of course, honey," he said, relenting. To Hermione, he muttered, "I'll be back soon, okay?" She nodded and said, "I'll meet you at my flat. It's number six on floor eight," she whispered, letting her lips brush his ear, just to see what he would do. To her surprise, he shivered the tiniest bit. "Okay," he said hurriedly, and taking Penn by the hand, led her out of the pub. But before the door could close all the way, she heard her say, "Is Hermione your girlfriend?" She couldn't hear Draco's response, it was quiet and drowned out by the loud crack of him apparating away, but it set her cheeks aflame and her head athought.

He wasn't her boyfriend! But...could he be? She didn't think she liked him in that way, but if someone had asked her if she'd _date_ Draco at the beginning of this mess, she would have laughed at them, then gagged. But now...he wasn't as big of prick as he once was. He had values, things he cared about, passion, and he was willing to look past her blood purity, something she never thought he would do. Couldn't it be a possiblilty? One day, maybe they would...

Hermione suddenly came to her senses and realized she had been frozen, half-standing , half-sitting in her chair for the past five minutes. The hag and the

Seer were snickering at her blank gaze, and she threw them a haughty glare before swishing her cloak and Apparating away loudly.

Stumbling a little as she appeared in the alley by her apartment, Hermione removed her cloak and stuffed it into her beaded bag - the very same one used to hold everthing when Harry, Ron and her had used to defeat the Horcruxes. Ahh. Ron. Just thinking about him brought an angry sneer to her face. Hermione shouldered her bag and started walking into the building, still thinking about Ron.

She couldn't believe that after all those years, she never had realized. Argument after argument - without Harry they never would have survived. Sure, he was sweet on occasion, but that...that absolute…..he had _married_ her, for Godric's sake, cheated on her _twice,_ cheated on each of those girls with even _more,_ and eventually married one of his side chicks - all while pretending to be her faithful husband.

Those long hours of 'work' and 'male bonding' vacations had been nothing but a lie. Hermione still might have been married to that git if Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley's _faithful_ and _esteemed_ fiancée, hadn't accidentally caught them screwing in the attic - and everyone thought that it was just the house ghoul acting up again. Penelope, upon seeing this, immediately owled Hermione and told her what she had seen - later resulting in a massive fight, Ron covered in pockmarks from her conjured birds, Hermione's throat sore from screaming. Ron even had a shouting match with his parents, and became somewhat estranged - to the best of her knowledge all his family did was send a Galleon each once a year - covering for Christmas, his birthday, and all other celebrations. They were positively disgusted by him, yet still admired Hermione. Percy was the only one who payed him the least bit of attention, having known what being treated like the family jerk felt like. Meanwhile, Hermione had moved out, demolishing their shared home in the progress. Then, she bought her own flat, cried Ron a river, built a bridge, and got over it.

Speaking of her flat, she had arrived. She unlocked the door with her keys, (there was a Muggle woman down the hall - last thing she wanted to do was give her a heart attack with a whispered _Alohamora_ and a suspicious click) and stepped inside, flinging her bag on the counter, throwing her shoes across the room and collapsing in the middle of the living room carpet, spread-eagled. Ugh. Hermione was smelly and somewhat tired, maybe she should call the meeting off...but it was too late. Damn owls wouldn't arrive quick enough, why couldn't wizards adopt technology?

But all the same, she summoned a Freshening solution from her position on the floor (invented by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes - even if she no longer had Ron, the Weasleys still accepted her like a daughter), braided her hair to the side, and dropped her hands back to her sides, waiting for Draco. Laying on the cool rug was pleasant, and she closed her eyes lazily. Hopefully Draco would understand and deal with it, or even possibly leave after seeing her like this.

About half an hour passed, and Hermione fell asleep. She dreamt of Penn stabbing Ron through the heart, who unfortunately survived, and then he kissed Draco (who was watching the scenario unfold disinterestedly) passionately on the mouth. In the dream, Hermione stabbed Ron a second time, finally killing him, before Vanishing his body and pulling Draco in close…

A knock sounded on the door, startling Hermione awake. She hastily cleaned the drool off her face, and called, "It's unlocked!" She sat up, but didn't leave the floor, and instead leaned on the couch, rubbing her eyes. Hermione heard the door open and close, and a pair of shoes hit the floor. "Where are you?" Draco's voice called. She could see the top of his brilliantly blond head from here. "Here," she groaned, fixing her sweatpants to a more confortable position.

Draco's eyes peeked around her wall and he laughed, and came to join her. "You look exceedingly comfortable," he said, sliding down next to her. Hermione didn't respond, just lazily blew a stray hair off her forehead. "Sorry it took so long, by the way, Penn was trying to convince me to tell her you were my girlfriend." Her hair was in her eyes, and she didn't see his expression when he said this, but her cheeks warmed again. "You should've just told her I punched you in the jaw in third year," she muttered tiredly.

Draco's laugh rang though the room. "Do I get an apology for that?" he asked good-humouredly. Hermione grinned at him, pushing her hair out of her face. "I still don't regret doing that, you bloody deserved it for what you called me," she teased.

Suddenly his face fell and his head dropped. "I don't think I've told you how sorry I am that I acted like such a -" (he said a word which made Hermione say, "Draco! You weren't _that_ bad!") "- and I hope you'll forgive me, Granger, because I think I've changed."

His face was somber and his voice quiet. She smiled gently. "If I hadn't forgiven you, you wouldn't be here now." He smiled, relieved, then smirked. "Although I doubt I'll ever get over calling you Granger. I don't think I've said your first name to sddress you even once." he remarked stoutly, and Hermione laughed.

"That's fine, _Malfoy,"_ she said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Come Clean to me

Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry. It's been forever since I uploaded and I haven't even hit a thousand words - I just didn't want you to wait another day. I've been so lazy, and there has been a few things at school sending my mind in a whirl - (damn hormones, most of you know the feeling) and I just didn't have time. Hopefully I'll post tomorrow, though. Thanks to Guest and especially delia cerrano for their helpful review and PM. That was very useful and fun to receive.

*claps hands* Enough chit chat! Read and review, please!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Twelve

It had been approximately an hour since Draco had come, and the pair hadn't moved. They had strayed from the conversation of Potions, and now were talking about their childhood at Hogwarts.

"Remember when Weasley tried to curse me with slugs?" he asked, clearly trying not to laugh. Hermione didn't hesitate, and burst into laughter. "He was vomiting slugs and slime everywhere for nearly two days!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried at the time, but looking back, it's actually hilarious." Draco grinned. "Pansy was actually quite worried about him, but the rest of the Slytherins thought it was pretty funny," he said with a laugh. Hermione snorted. "Even I thought it was funny, I probably could have come up with the countercurse. I just...didn't feel like it." They both sniggered loudly, and Hermione said, "But Pansy! Did she have a crush on Ron or something?" Tears of hilarity came out of Draco's eyes. "I think...she had….a thing...for you," he said in between fits of laughter. Hermione screamed in joy and collapsed, shaking with laughter.

Hermione wiped tears from her own eyes and pulled herself out of a slouch and into a sitting position. "Are you still in contact with them?" she asked, laughter dying down. Draco stiffened slightly. "Only with Theo and Blaise," he muttered. "I don't know if you knew them, but even then they were more decent people." Hermione pondered this. "And the rest?" she asked.

"The rest were severed when the Da- when Voldemort fell." His cover up was quick, but so were Hermione's ears. "Didn't all of the Death Eaters and their families call him the Dark Lord?" she asked. Draco stared at her, and she shifted uncomfortably as his grey eyes bored mercilessly into her. "I know what you're really asking," he said quietly. "I know you're asking about my connection with Voldemort. You should know that most of the families involved with him, including mine, served their punishment and are now decent people. And you should also know what happened to this."

Draco pulled up his sleeve to show his forearm, and Hermione gasped. She hadn't noticed it before, but he always wore long sleeves, even though it was midsummer. Because on his arm, there was an enormous scabbed-over section of his arm. Hermione took hold of his wrist. "Draco," she whispered. "What happened? Was this - oh!" She blinked as realization hit her. "The Dark Mark," she breathed. "Did you curse it out?" she asked. Draco shook his head gravely. "The dark magic in this was too strong, I had to use a Muggle knife and slice it out." He winced at the memory. "I didn't think I deserved painkillers," he said, and Hermione huffed. _Draco and his ego,_ she thought.

"Oh hell," she muttered, then said, "Of course you deserve to painkillers! Just having the nerve, and the bravery to cut out the dark mark means that you _completely_ deserve painkillers after all you've been through, and lengths you went to erase what you've done!" Hermione finished her rant and inhaled deeply. Draco blinked at her, shocked. More quietly, she said, "Draco Malfoy, for everything you have done to save your sister, and even meeting me, for Godric's sake, I'm a Mudblood, and allowing your past not to define who you are now, it all shows that you completely have changed." She squeezed his wrist gently and gave him a soft smile. He didn't move her hand,

They stayed like that for over a minute until - "Thank you," Draco interrupted the silence. "That means more to me than you could ever know." Hermione nodded awkwardly, the moment having passed, avoiding his gaze.

"We should get Harry today," said Hermione, pulling her hand off his wrist. A cold draft of air hit her hand where Draco's warm skin had been. "I only said that to Penn to get rid of her, it would be unwise to meet him in her elated and lucky state," she said bluntly, and Draco smirked, his usual self in a flash. "Of course, Granger, I'm a Slytherin, did you really think I didn't know you were doing that?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco laughed, not unkindly.

"I usually show up at Harry's unannounced, so there shouldn't be a problem," she said, and suddenly felt very nervous. What if they despised each other? Got in a fight? What if Harry leaked that Penn was a Squib? What if Harry kicked her out of his house forever -

"Granger. _Granger_." Draco waved a hand in front of her face, yanking her out if her depressive spiral. "Nothing's going to happen, alright? That bloke better behave himself, I certainly will be." Hermione looked for any trace of tomfoolery in his face, and found none. She exhaled shakily. "Okay," she said, more to herself than to him. "No problems. Everything will be fine." She screwed up her face, reached blindly for Draco's arm, and Apparated on the spot.


	13. Chapter 13: Harry & Ginny

Hey guys! I have a nice fat chapter for you today, but there are a few things I need to mention first:

There will NOT be any Drarry in this story. Harry is married, and in my story, 100% heterosexual. Draco might be not straight later in the story, we will see.

Thanks to Wonderfilled for their intense support..it always makes me happy when I see a little notification that pops up, saying, 'You have a new follower/favoriter!'

Ginny and Hermione are friends, like, best friends, as in, let's-get-wine-and-talk-about-how-sad-your-love-life-is friends.

Thanks to ALL of you for your continued reading and support...especially to the almost 50 people who have followed or favorited this story. I can't belive we're already at chapter 13! Couldn't do this without you guys. :D

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube as she Apparated, and could feel her her hand on Draco's biceps. With a loud _crack,_ she and Draco appeared at a cottage a ways out of the muggle town Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Burrow and Luna Lovegood, whom Harry was quite friendly with.

"This is where Potter lives?" said Draco with surprise. The cottage was small, and ocean-side. It was the color of sun-baked sand, and had a terra-cotta style roof which was dark blue. "I wouldn't have taken him as the type to live in a secluded area." he said. Hermione shrugged, the salty air blowing her hair back. "He just lives here with Ginny." Draco tilted his head at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Then he smirked. "Perhaps we should go in," he said. Hermione sighed, and reached up, rapping smartly on the door twice. Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door, and the doorknob turned.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter opened the door, just as lanky as he had been in his school years, although he had filled out a bit since then. His bright green eyes blinked down at her. "I see you've brought Mal - a guest along with you," he said, his eyes forming questions. Hermione grinned at him. "Don't worry, Draco won't bite," she said. Then she turned to Draco. "You better not bite," she warned him. Draco inclined his head. "I will do my best," he said.

Harry's eyes shot up to his hair. " _Draco,"_ he said. "I see. Well, come in, Ginny will pleased to see you, 'Mione." He let them in and shut the door behind him.

"Pott - Harry," said Draco uncomfortably. Harry turned to him. Draco glanced at Hermione nervously, and she raised her eyebrows as if to say, _Don't back out on me now!_ He turned back to Harry and said, "This must be a bit awkward, I didn't get along with either of you at Hogwarts - and I'm sure you judge me for it, as is perfectly fair and valid." He stumbled over his words. "But we've come here for your help, and I'll explain exactly what for in a minute - but my point is that I've become friends with Granger...at least I like to think so," he said quickly, glancing at Hermione. She nodded. "Of course," she said, gesturing at him to continue.

"Well, I thought that since we've made amends, perhaps you and I could at least be cordial to each other?" Draco asked Harry awkwardly.

Harry smiled at Draco, and some tension eased from his face. "Of course," he said. "I'm glad you're open to starting over. I'm going to tell Ginny, just a moment…" He walked away, and at the door to his kitchen, he turned and said, "Feel free to sit down, you guys," then he went through the door.

Hermione plopped on their fiery red couch, and Draco sat on the edge, with perfect posture and his feet together. He looked like a yardstick.

Hermione groaned inwardly. While making amends was a good way to start, they clearly had a ways to go. "Draco," hissed Hermione. "Actually _sit_. You're not riding a horse with the queen." He frowned at her, offended, but slumped back into the couch and crossed his legs, trying valiantly to look casual. He still looked at though he swallowed a lemon, but maybe less so than before.

She could hear Harry and Ginny talking in low voices in the kitchen, and caught snatches of their conversation.

"Are you sure….trick?"

"Ginny,….changed…"

"How do…..Voldemort?"

"Ginevra! Don't….dead…"

Finally Hermione heard Ginny huff loudly. "I'll do it," she muttered. "I don't trust that ferret, but I trust Hermione with my life." Harry opened the kitchen door with a huge beam on his face. "We'll help however we can," he announced. He held open the door for Ginny, who bustled through with a large pregnant belly. "Hello!" Hermione stood up and awkwardly hugged Ginny around her stomach. "How's the baby coming along?" she asked, excited. Ginny laughed. "We know now that it's a boy, we're naming him James," she sighed, looking down at herself. "Only two more months before Harry and I have our first child," she said dreamily. Harry smiled goofily, and kissed her on the mouth happily. They both laughed.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in fake annoyance. "Ugh, you guys, don't be gross in front of Draco and I," she said. Ginny turned to Draco, and some of the happiness left her face. "Hello," she said nervously.

Draco stood up and shook her hand. "Call me Draco," he said. "I hope we can start over, I was quite a git to you in my youth, wasn't I?" he asked formally.

Hermione punched him lightly in the stomach. "This isn't a business deal, you idiot," she muttered. "You're trying to be _friendly,_ remember?" Ginny heard her and snorted. "It's fine," she said. "Best we start formal and work our way to casual." She nodded to Draco. "So long as you're respectful, I will do the same," she said carefully. Draco nodded seriously, and Ginny smiled with her lips closed.

With some difficulty, she sat down on a chair. "What did you want our help with?" she asked.

They all sat down. Draco looked at Hermione, silently asking her to start. She made a face at him and began to explain.

"We met at a Muggle bookstore about a week ago, and I overheard him talking on the phone to his little sister." Harry inhaled sharply, but said nothing. "We had a conversation about it, and went to check if she was a Squib because she hadn't gotten her letter yet. And she is." Ginny groaned. "So we met with her, and we're trying to make her magical - she has the magic in her, decades of pureblood breeding ensures this, and we even tested it with some Felix Felicis." Hermione finished and waited for their reaction.

Harry ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "First of all, you have a sister?" Draco nodded. "My parents kept Penn a secret from Voldemort, so she wouldn't go the way I did," he said, shivering. "And before you ask, I've completely erased all trace of dark magic from myself," he said, and rolled up his sleeve to show them what he showed Hermione. Harry bent over the Dark Mark gouge and gasped. "You cut it out?" asked Ginny. He nodded. Harry looked a little sick. "Thank you for showing us that, Draco," he said. Draco nodded and rolled down his sleeve.

"And also - Why do you even need to make - er - Penn - magical?" he asked tiredly.

Draco snorted. "I know you've got brains, Po - Harry, please use them," he snarked. "Squibs, even now, are regarded as outcasts and shameful to pureblood families. And my sister doesn't deserve that kind of treatment." He leaned back into their couch.

Harry raised a brow. "Because she's a Malfoy?" he asked. Hermione could hear a passive-aggressive note in his voice.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione got there first. "Not because she's a Malfoy, because she's kind, and because she has no such prejudices as the Malfoys _used_ to have. Squibs are still considered outcasts and shameful to family line. No one deserves to be treated like that. Every wizarding family thinks like that, too, Ron himself mentioned that Ginny has a Squib cousin that you never mentioned," she hissed to Harry.

Far from an argument starting, Ginny grinned. "You're right, we do, and we should probably change that." she said. Then she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And you must be desperate if you mentioned that scumbag," she muttered. Hermione nodded gravely.

Draco looked bewildered. "Scumbag?" he asked. "Weren't you engaged to Weasley?"

She held up her hand furiously. "See a ring on this finger?" she asked. "Long story short, he's a traitorous wh-" Harry cut her off. "We don't talk to him," he said coldly, clenching his fists beneath his robes.

There was a beat of silence, then Draco smirked. "Finally someone agrees with me about what an absolute git that boy is," he said, and the tension in the room eased.

"How do you want us to help with Penn?" asked Ginny. Hermione shrugged. "Both of you are smart and have good ideas," she said. "We were hoping you had some clues to solve this,"

Harry stood up. "I think we just might," he said.


	14. Chapter 14: A discovery

I'm so sorry that it's been ages. My WiFi has been crap so I couldn't upload until back at school and I finished and edited the chapter. The Fanfic chapter pace will be slower, mahbe once every week or two, but the chapters longer. School is getting busier. I hope you enjoy the chapter, though!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Harry strode over to a door in his wall, and opened it. Inside was a regular pantry, and Hermione and Draco exchanged confused looks. But then, Harry tapped a package of cheese sticks with his wand, and the door slammed behind them, leaving them in total darkness.

There was a soft, dry, trickling noise, as if someone was pouring a bag of rice over some rocks. Then, a a soft yellow light enamated from everywhere. It slowly grew brighter and brighter, until Hermione could make out huge, twenty foot tall bookshelves with dark, leather bound books.

Hermione gasped as a thick red carpet with the Gryffindor crest on it blossomed beneath her feet, chaises and comfy armchairs appeared in nooks, reading lights grew from between books. She realized that the light was coming from _behind_ the books, and shone through the cracks between the spines. She pulled a book off the shelf, and a shaft of yellow light burst through the space. Hermione touched the exposed light behind the books. It felt as if she had put her hand in a warm bath of bubbles.

"This," said Ginny grandly, once the library had stopped growing, "is what we call our Folding Nook. We dedicate to for the baby, and to you, Hermione,"

Draco spoke. "It's brilliant," he said, awed, running his hand over the spines, previous rudeness forgotten. "But where did you _get_ all these books?" gasped Hermione.

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "After the Final battle, many people had abandoned houses full of books. Turns out, a lot of people, such as Tonks and Lupin, had all their books given to me in their wills." His face was somber at the memory. "Hogwarts is also being renovated, but they're making is much safer. All the books in the Restricted Section and half in the normal section were being given to anyone who wanted them..so we took about half, and me and Gin made the Nook."

Hermione was still gaping at the books, so Draco answered for her. "And you think there might be something to help her here? We already tried the library, you know," he said.

Ginny nodded. "Of course you did, you have Hermione Granger with you. But Hogwarts was home to a lot of rare and exceptional books, many of which are collector's items. Some were even written by Dumbledore and Grindelwald. You can't exactly find a screaming book in a regular bookstore," she said, grimacing.

Hermione snorted, and Harry cut in. "Just so you know, the screaming book I found in third year I read and tamed. It's here." Hermione shook her head, smiling covertly behind her hand. Harry hadn't changed a bit.

However, Draco laughed. "You can't tame a book," he said.

"In the Folding Nook, you can," said Harry smugly. He summoned a book, silver and covered with bloodstains. "This is it," he said protectively. "It'll let you read it if it approves of your blood status. It didn't like me at first, that's why it screamed when I touched it back at Hogwarts. It's mostly okay now. But Hermione, I still don't think you should touch it, it might bite you," said Harry apologetically.

Hermione nodded, trying to ignore Draco's muttered words. "Tame a bloody book, Salazar's balls," she heard him say.

"You're welcome to wander around. If you want to go into the Dark Magic area, tell me please, some of them are aggresive." With that, he strode away.

Hermione walked around the library, gazing at the titles of the books: _A Hundred and Twenty-Two Ways to Fix Your Potions, Lost Charms and Spells, The Eight Rare Wands of Merlin, Uncommon Runes and Symbols, Wizarding Twins, (_ Hermione made a mental note to ask George Weasley about that later) _Beauty for The Late Witch, Wizards and Technology in the Twentieth Century,_ and at last, she found something that might help: _Why Kwikspell won't work for Squibs: Revised_

She pored over the book, reading every page, but all it told her was a load of fluff, that Kwikspell was meant for wizards. Hermione sighed, and moved on to the next book.

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ginny searched for hours with little avail, and their search began to feel fruitless. Hermione began to lose hope. What if it wasn't even possible? That would explain why it's never been done before, simply because it can't happen. What if Penn exploded with anger? She certainly seemed capable.

All at once, the tamed book started screaming from its position on a chaise. Harry cried, "Stop! No!" but the book kept screaming. Ginny aimed a _"Silencio!"_ at it, but it just screamed louder. After five minutes of cursing and spells and sitting onnthe book, which would just not shut up, Draco screamed, "BLOODY HELL, BOOK! WHAT IN SALAZAR'S NAME -" He sprinted at the book and jumped on it. It went completely silent, and its scream echoed for half a second before dead silence fell over the nook.

Draco very slowly clambered off the screaming book and onto the floor. The book flipped open, and in blood colored writing, words appeared:

 _A history of Squibs, Bathilda Bagshot, shelf five_

 _Squib Blood, Anthony Jigger, shelf eighteen_

 _Mudbloods and How They Work, Elvis Cadogan, shelf forty-eight_

 _Even if you_ are _a pureblood, if you sit on me again and I will bite your arse off._

"Cheeky book," muttered Draco, swiping the book and marching to shelf eighteen. Hermione was overjoyed, and she heard Harry tell Ginny, "Told you it was worth it,"

Draco soon found the book it had mentioned, and opened it to a table of contents:

 _1: The First Squib_

 _2: Why Squibs Aren't Magical_

 _3: Why Squibs can see magical Creatures_

 _4: Squib Torture in the Eighteenth Century_

They all crowded around the book, trying to see as he flipped to chapter two. "Squibs," Draco read aloud, "cannot perform magic because there are several types of magic. In the Sacred Twenty-Eight (twenty-eight pureblood families, turn to chapter four for more information), there are similar types of magic in each bloodline. However, when the bloodlines mix, occasionally, a magical "clot" can form, blocking the use of magic, but it is still there."

The room fell dead silent, and Hermione said, "Go on."

Draco continued to the next paragraph. "This magical clot, in theory, could be dissolved. Exact methods are not known, but Zelda the Zany, shortly after the Salem Witch trials, came very close: she made her Squib daughter magical, but the girl died shortly after."

Hermione squealed. "I've heard of Zelda the Zany! Zelda Narwin was her full name, there's got to be records somewhere!"

The little library erupted in cheers, Harry did a little dance and Ginny jumped for joy like a child. Draco twirled Hermione around and swept her into a tight hug, laughing giddily. She could smell his scent, clean and piney. With a sloppy grin, he looked at her.

Time stopped for a tiny moment, and it was just laughing and smiling and Draco, and Hermione couldn't have been happier. If she could freeze this moment, in Draco's arms, she would.

It was broken when Ginny said, "It's getting late, if you like you can stay here for the night, although you'll have to sleep in here, the only other room we have is the baby's, and it's in no way suitable for two adults…."

Draco cleared his throat. "That's a nice offer, but -"

Hermione cut him off, elbowing him in the gut. "Of course, we'd love to stay, thank you so much," she gushed. "We'll get along just fine, we ate before we came, that would be lovely," she said, not letting Draco get a word in edgewise.

Harry nodded serenely. "We'll let you get settled, then. Good night. Bathroom is through that door, and we'll see you in the morning." He and Ginny climbed up a set of stairs, and disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Draco muttered, "We could have just gone back to my flat then came back here, you know," he said sullenly. Hermione tutted. "It's easier this way, we can just conjure beds," she said.

At this moment, there was the awkward realization that there was not enough space for two beds to sit comfortably side by side, not even for two sleeping bags, because although Hermione was relatively small, Draco was burly and would not fit. Their solution…

"I suppose we'll have to share," said Draco uncomfortably. He conjured a bed, barely large enough for the two of them. "I'm going to wash up, you can divide the bed." He walked through the door, leaving Hermione nervously at the foot of the bed, wondering.


	15. Chapter 15: A chat with Ginny

It's been a while, and I'm hoping to finish this story soon because there's a oneshot I'd like to do. If you want to read it when I do it, you need to read the book The Coldest Girl in Coldtown. I highly recommend, it's a vampire novel, if you have a weak stomach, do not read. But I loved the book.

Anyway, I hope to get more chapters out today and tmr, you can expect maybe...4-5 more chapters. I know how the story will end, but other suggestions are appreciated. And Natalie, if you are reading...hello. Welcome, hope you like my fanfiction.

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione arranged the pillows in a wall down the bed, fidgeting. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to share a bed with this boy she'd known wasn't evil for little more than a week. Perhaps she could still tell Harry and Ginny that they had a change of plans and wanted to go back home? But no, that would be rude. Maybe she could've told Ginny, she was Hermione's best friend after all, but Harry could be very anxious, and small things tended to worry him alot more than they used to. Besides, she _had_ stayed at Draco's flat before, so she knew she'd be safe, even if this was considerably different.

With nothing else to do, she made the bed. She conjured a large pajama shirt, and slid it on, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor, choosing the side of the bed opposite the bathroom door. This way, she wouldn't have to see his face when he walked back out of it. Hermione tucked herself under the covers, and closed her eyes.

She heard the bathroom door open. There was the soft sound of Draco's footsteps, and she could practically hear him smirking at the pillow wall. Without turning around or opening her eyes, she said, "Stay on your side." She sounded a bit more snarky than she would have liked, but whatever. Draco gave the tiniest of snorts, then said, "Don't worry. I won't try anything funny." She felt the covers adjust as he climbed into them. "Goodnight," he said softly, without his usual sarcasm. Hermione made a noise of assent, and waved her wand to dim the lights.

As soon as shadow fell over the room, though, Hermione knew that she would never fall asleep. How could she, with a cunning, and admittedly attractive boy sleeping less than a foot from her? Although she knew he wouldn't do anything to her, the thoughts at the back of her mind would not let her sleep. She wondered if Draco felt the same way. Was he lying here apprehensively, or did it not bother him a bit?

Seconds later, the sound of Draco's breathing slowing into a slumber confirmed her suspicions. Hermione was overreacting, it was nothing, really. He clearly didn't care. But since she couldn't get her brain to turn off, she stood up, sliding off satin sheets, and went to see Ginny. She needed to take a brain dump.

Hermione tiptoed up the ladder, trying not to slip on her oversize shirt. Stepping over the threshold, then she opened the pantry door and slipped out into their cold sitting room.

"Hermione?"

She jumped at the soft whisper, and turned to see Ginny sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a package of saltines. "I couldn't sleep," she whispered back, approaching the counter and taking a saltine to give her mouth something to do. It tasted like nothing. "So you came to me?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded. "I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't Draco." she fibbed. Ginny gave her a knowing smile. "No, you wanted to talk to me _about_ Draco," she whispered coyly. Seeing Hermione's face, Ginny laughed. "You can't hide anything from me, Mione," she said. "Let's go outside and have a chat. I've been needing some girl time."

Ginny stood up, leaving the saltines, and took a thick fleece blanket. They slipped out the door, and Ginny closed it magically behind her. She walked over to the beach and spread out the blanket. "Come on," she said to Hermione, patting the blanket beside her.

Hermione sat down, and Ginny said, "Now spill. How is it having Draco as a boyfriend?" she asked.

Hermione started, then laughed. "He's not my boyfriend," she said, a blush coming to her cheeks. "We're just friends." Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Reaaaally," she said sarcastically. "I believe that about as much as I believe Rita Skeeter's article about the love triangle between me, Harry, and Luna." Hermione laughed again. "Really," she insisted, watching the waves crash, "we are just friends."

But even as she said it, she began to wonder. Hermione rested her chin on her knees. They were just friends, right? There was no way he'd be interested in her, and she wasn't interested in him…

"You like him! Good Godric, I know you like him, look at you, blushing like a fiend, all dreamy-eyed...you totally do!" Ginny giggled excitedly and fell back on the blanket.

Hermione threw a handful of sand at her. "Shhhh! And I don't like him!" Despite Hermione's feeble efforts, Ginny cackled, her inner twelve-year-old coming out.

"Ohhh, naïve Mione, that's what you think. He'll accidentally touch your hand, and before you know it, you two are head over _heels_ for eachother! Oh Godric, you'll be so- mmph!"

Hermione had clapped a hand over Ginny's mouth. "No! That's not going to happen! Shut _up_ Ginny, he'll hear you!" This only made Ginny giggle harder, and between fits of laughter, she spit out, "Blue eyed Ravenclaw babies! Named Narcissa, Wendolyn and Draco II!"

Hermione groaned at her. "Since you can't be serious with me, I'm going back inside," she said, standing and brushing herself off. Ginny laughed harder, making no move to stop her. "And don't you _dare_ tell Draco or Harry, you little weasel," she said, making Ginny snort. She went inside, leaving Ginny and the blanket on the beach, covered in sand, still laughing quietly.

By the time she got back into the library, though, the thought had taken root in her mind. Draco didn't like her like that, but maybe he would. Then what would she do? She didn't _like_ like him now, but.. _You could later,_ said a voice in her head. But after this project she was doing with him, however it ended.. would they still be friends? Lovers, even? Hermione shook her head to clear it, sliding back under the covers. She was acting like a silly schoolgirl. Anyway, it didn't matter, she was just doing him a favor. She could cross that bridge if she got to it.

With that, Hermione turned over and quickly fell asleep. She didn't notice that Draco's eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, listening to her breathing.


	16. Chapter 16: An idea and a confession

Hey! Second chapter, as promised. I've decided there will be three more chapters to this story, because they are longer now. I've got a helluva long chapter for you! Also, thanks very much to AuntiCori (really hope I spelled that right) for their reviews, they are very encouraging! One last thing:

 **THERE WILL BE NO DRARRY IN THIS STORY.** Got that? No Drarry. Keep your ships to yourself, please. Have fun reading!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

When Hermione woke, she cleared the pillows of the wall to check if Draco was awake. He was, and he was glaring at her. "Granger, you better have a good explanation of why there is _sand_ in this bed." Hermione snorted. "Good morning to you too, Draco," she said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed to go to the bathroom. "Salazar's balls, Granger!" she heard him shout at her back, but he sounded playful.

Hermione turned on the shower in the bathroom and dropped her night shirt, opening the shower door. Steam billowed out of it and she stepped into it, welcoming the feeling of all the sand on her body draining away. She sighed, and conjured a thin stream of soap onto her hair and body, relishing the feeling of being clean again. She hadn't taken a shower since Draco's house. But! Today was the day, the day that they would finally find out something to help Penn. Penn could be magical by the end of the day!

Hermione turned off the shower, toweled off, and got dressed. Perhaps it wasn't possible to turn a Squib into a witch or wizard, she thought, drying her hair in the mirror with her wand. But they had to try. She'd promised Draco, and she'd promised herself. Even if he was the one who had hurt her, long ago, she felt like she owed him for something.

Well, that wasn't the only reason. She was lying if she thought that. Hermione conjured a toothbrush and began to brush. She did enjoy his company…

Someone banged on the door. Draco. "Oy! Granger! Everybody 's down here! Ginevra has found something!" Hermione was yanked out of her thoughts, and quickly vanished the hairbrush. She threw open the door and hurried out, pulling on her outer robes. "What'd I- oof!" Hermione hit Draco hard, and they tumbled to the ground. She landed on top of him, and her nose hit his forehead. He grunted, touching her arms. Then he looked up at her with a light blush. Draco never blushed, but it was nothing compared to Hermione's face - she was on fire. Draco quickly got up before helping her up, his palm brushing her waist. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione behind Draco's back and poked Harry, but Harry had missed all of it. "Glad you're with us now, Hermione," he said distractedly, ignoring Ginny's prodding. "Come look at this book, we've found a section about Zelda."

Very carefully, so she wouldn't trip again, she stepped around Draco and strode over to the book. Harry read aloud:

"'Zelda the Zany, also know as Zelda Narwin, born in Maine, USA, on March 21, 1332. She is remembered in wizarding history for her experiments on No-Majs (Muggles) and her Squib son.'" _*****_

Harry flipped through some pages describing her relationships with Muggles before smoothing out the paper and starting to read again.

"'Zelda's son, Hendrix, was known to be a Squib by the age of eleven, when he wasn't accepted into Ilvermorny. Remember, Squibs were treated even more harshly back in the 1300s, so Zelda was shunned from society. Horrified, she hid away her son and began the long process of finding a "cure" for his Squibness.'"

Harry paused to turn the page. "'Zelda soon discovered the problem. After cutting into her son to do blood tests, she came up with two different results. In his hands, the blood was the same as that of a Muggle's, but everywhere else in his body, including his brain, heart, lungs, stomach, and other organs, the blood was all magical. After more tests, she came the conclusion that there was a magical clot just below each of his elbows. Zelda wrote a report on her findings:

 _I have been doing tests on Hendrix, for he is a Squibe. So I tested his blood, I used drops of it in a Polyjuice Potion. When I took blood from his neck, the potion worked, and I became the boy. However, when I took blood from his wrists, the potion failed, and I had to take an unprecendented trip to the Salem Witches Hospital._ (Hermione and Harry cringed, remembering Hermione's own bad experience with Polyjuice.) _It was clear the blood was there, just...dormant. One simply had to wake it._ _Once I was cured, I realized my Squibe was not magical- and it was because his father came from two bloodlines. Therfore, he was impure. Though, my husband was magical, but not Hendrix. It is not consistent. All I had to do was purify his blood. Simple, right? No._ (They groaned collectively.) _So, I concocted a potion, dropping his magical blood into a Wiggenweld Potion (for curing damage and removing magic) adding a dash of catterpillar milk to reverse the effects of the Wiggenweld Potion, adding instead of removing magic, and a dragonfly thorax to make it permanent. I knew when I fed it to him that there would be a slight chance of failure, blood can make a potion uncertain, but it was necessary. Hendrix was willing to take the risk. With a little luck, he'd be better than fine. So he drank it, every gulp…..and my boy was not a Squibe! I handed him my wand, but the moment he touched it, his body exploded and an Obscurus sprang up from his demolished corpse. Blood oozed gorily from it, and it went wild, ripping the nearby Muggles to shreds, removing -''_

Draco slammed the book shut. "That's enough," he said. Hermione noticed his face was pale, and the hand that was still on the book was shaking. "We get the jist of it Harry, thanks." He straightened his tie nervously, and Hermione felt a surge of worry go through her, and when Ginny turned to put the book in her purse, she squeezed his hand under the table. He didn't look at her, but the creases in his forehead eased, and he squeezed back.

Hermione didn't drop her hand, and Ginny eagerly stuffed the book into a small red bag, a replica of the one Hermione, Harry and Ron had taken on their Hallows and Horcruxes trip.

Draco smiled inwardly. Finally, Penn had a clear shot. And Potter wasn't as thickheaded as he initially was at Hogwarts. Not so bad. And of course, he got to work with Granger. He was even holding her hand. That was a huge plus.

Potter grinned at Ginevra. "Alright! We've got a recipe, although we obviously don't want to completely replicate it, we have a basis." Draco spoke. "I have a mastership in potions as well as an extensive potions room at my flat, it would be a good place to Apparate to to design the potion." Preparing to Apparate, Draco slid his hand up Hermione's arm, and pulled her closer to him. He felt her shiver, and almost shivered himself. Ginevra was saying something, but he couldn't really concentrate with Hermione so close to him. He could only focus on the smoothness of the skin beneath his hand…

"Draco! _Draco!_ " Granger was waving her hand in front of her face, and jerked him out of his reverie. "Yes?" he asked gruffly. "Didn't you hear?" she asked. "Ginny can't Apparate when she's pregnant. I'm going to Floo with her while you Apparate with Harry, alright?" She pulled her arm out of his grip, and his hand was cold with the sudden lack of warmth. He dropped his hand. "Alright," he said. "It's called Malfoy PH4, and don't bump your head on the mantlepiece." _You'd lose some of those brains of yours,_ he thought to himself. "See you," said Ginevra, and they walked up the stairs to the main house.

There was a bit of awkward silence, then Potter said, "Ma- Draco, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about." Draco turned his eyes toward Potter, and gave a single nod. Potter shuffled his feet. "Are you and Hermione…." He didn't even have to finish his sentence before Draco cut him off. "No," he said. "We're not together." Potter nodded, but he looked as if he had more to say. "Spit it out," said Draco. Potter hurriedly said, "It's just...she's single...and...well...do you..like her? Romantically, I mean?"

Draco, who was usually so in control of his emotion, felt his cheeks blush furiously. "It's none of your buisness," he said, a shade too fast. Potter blushed too. "I know, it isn't but...she's my best friend," he said, meeting his eyes. "I don't want her to get hurt. Or, on the other hand, to miss an oppurtunity."

Draco let his guard down and slumped on a chaise. "Yes, Potter. Yes, I like her. Yes, I can't stop thinking about her even though she's still a ceaseless know-it-all. Yes, I've liked her since fourth year, when she came out in that stunning dress at the Yule Ball and Pansy slapped me for looking too long. Yes, Potter, I want to be with her." Then he slumped down farther in the chair. "But I don't deserve her, you know? I made fun of her all though her Hogwarts years, and even when we first met again. And she's been so sweet helping me with Penn, and just _maybe_ I'm on her level intellectually, but she's beautiful and kind and determined and...' He hit the chaise with his fist. "Weasley's such an idiot for letting her go. I'd never do that. If she let me, I'd give her the love that she deserves, and I'd happily give it, forever." He buried his face in his hands.

He couldn't belive he'd told all that to Potter. He was such a weakling, breaking down like a nine-year-old. Although Potter was noble enough not to tell Granger, he might tell Ginevra. And Ginevra just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she? The world would know within-

"I won't tell anyone, Draco." Draco took his head from his knees to see Potter giving him a hard stare. Then he cleared his throat. "But we need to leave, the girls will be wondering where we are." Draco nodded, and he stood up, taking Potter's arm. "One last thing before we go," said Potter. Draco nodded, pulling out his wand in preperation. Time to put his game face back on. But right as Draco spun to Apparate, Potter said, "Did you mean to say you loved her?"


	17. Chapter 17: The potion

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. Had a very busy few weeks, and there's SBAC testing this week too (aka hell on earth) so won't be able to write for a while probably. This is the second to last chapter, there will be one more and an epilogue. My editing game might be slightly off too...sorry sorry.

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione and Ginny tumbled out of the fireplace, tracking soot onto the carpet. Coughing, Hermione gave Ginny a hand. She looked around.

"He's got a nice place, doesn't he?" Ginny said, trailing her hand over an ornate picture frame. Then she shook her head. "Of course he does," she said, picking up a jade cat on the mantelpiece.

Hermione ignored her and walked to the potions room, taking the book out of her purse. "Let's see," she muttered. "Caterpillar milk...dragonfly thorax...a drop of Penn's blood from her neck...and Wiggenweld potion ingredients." She sighed, and ran her fingers through her bushy hair. "Simple enough," Hermione said stoutly, striding over to Draco's cupboard. She found dragonfly thorax, caterpillar milk, and a crumpled sheet detailing the Wiggenweld potion. They still needed a drop of Penn's magical blood. Draco would have to do that...maybe bring Harry along, Penn had idolized him. Maybe he could be convinced to help.

There was a loud _crack_ and Draco and Harry appeared in front of her. Draco looked faintly shocked, and Harry looked equal parts sheepish. Draco glanced up at her and blushed hard. "I- I'm gonna get a drop of Penn's magical blood," he stuttered, not meeting her eyes. Hermione tilted her head, slightly bewildered, but said only, "Take Harry with you. Penn loves him, that should convince her." Draco nodded and took Harry by the arm, pulling him out the apartment door. Hermione heard some muffled muttering, and then his door slammed shut.

She shrugged. There wasn't time to deal with Draco's strange behavior. "Ginny!" Hermione shouted. "What?" Ginny shouted back, sounding far away. "Stop poking through Draco's things and come here!" There was a grunt, and Ginny shuffled into the room. "We're making the Wiggenweld potion, remember?" Ginny straightened up and pushed back her hair. "What do we need?"

Draco pulled the door to his apartment shut before rounding on Harry. "Why'd you say that?" he hissed at Harry. "She could have heard you! Harry, I thought you'd changed." He strode down the hall to the elevator. Asking such personal questions! Nosy Potter as usual.

Harry wasn't angry, though. "Still got the temper of a hot coal, I see," he said amusedly. Then he stowed his wand in his jeans. "I didn't ask if you loved her to be nosy. I just care about her, she's one of my best friends, you know." Then he shook his head. "We don't have to be friends, Dr- Malfoy, but we should at least try to get along for Hermione's sake." Harry pressed the _Down_ elevator button. "Now," he said. "What did she mean by Penn 'loving' me?"

Hermione got out the ingredients for the potion silently. Godric, she hoped his worked. If it didn't...she would have failed Penn, and Draco. She watched Ginny turn on the cauldron boiler. What would become of their friendship when this was over? Would they go their separate ways? Remain friends? Or something else? Hermione allowed the thoughts she'd been holding back to pass through her head. Could they be in a relationship? Perhaps Ginny was right. They would make a good couple, but did he like her like that? Did _she_ like him like that?

Hermione didn't notice she had been standing in the middle of the floor for a full minute until Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Oy!" she said. "Thought I was helping you!" Hermione laughed, snapping out of her reverie. "Of course," she said, and picked up the ingredient list.

Hermione and Ginny worked side by side for thirty minutes. The Wiggenweld potion was simple, but very meticulous. A small error could screw the entire potion up. But they were very careful, and soon they had a joyful-looking green broth. Hermione very carefully added a teaspoon of caterpillar milk and she dropped in a dragonfly thorax. Ginny wearily suggested stirring counterclockwise six times, as that often worked with unstable potions. It turned a bright, clear blue.

Ginny let out a huffy sigh and lay down on the floor. "Good Godric, if this doesn't work, I don't know what I'll do," she groaned, running a hand through her rumpled hair. "When they get back, we can add the blood," said Ginny. "Actually, no. You can add the blood, I'm too tired for this." She ran a hand over her stomach dramatically. "Pregnancy," she moaned. "See what it did to me?"

Hermione chuckled softly and began to clean up the potions workspace. "When James finally gets out of me, I'm going to spend a full day gorging on chocolate and Firewhiskey," Ginny groaned from the floor. Hermione vanished a caterpillar milk spill. "Oh, we can have a girls night!" Ginny said. Her face brightened and she rolled onto her side. "Oh, we could invite Luna! I talked to her a few weeks ago, she isn't loony anymore, just slightly weird. She's nice, you know."

Ginny continued talking, but Hermione's mind quickly left the conversation, settling back on Draco. He would've made this potion in minutes. Draco was so much smarter than Ron…

Wait a moment. Since when did she moon about boys? _Since Draco,_ said a voice in her head. No, she told it, I'm more sensible than that. _Maybe you are,_ said the voice, _but Draco's different. He's actually an intellectual, he's not a prick anymore, he would never cheat like_ _ **Ronald**_ _did._ Yes, she told the voice, but he could just be a friend!

The voice scoffed. _Please,_ it said, _don't kid yourself. Remember the way he watched you doze when you made the Felix Felicis? And how he let you stay the night? The boy's head over heels for you. And I know you've got a little fire for him too,_ said the voice knowingly. Well, she said back, I don't know how I feel about him. So-

There was a jangling sound at the door, and Hermione heard Draco say affectionately, "Penn, I think they've got the potion ready, all you have to do is add one drop." She heard Penn squeal excitedly. "I'm gonna be a witch!"

The door opened and Ginny pushed herself to her feet. Penn looked up at her. "I'm Penelope Malfoy," she said. "But you can call me Penn." Her gray eyes shone and she stuck out her hand. Ginny chuckled. "It's lovely to meet you," she said, shaking Penn's hand. "I'm Ginny."

Draco met Hermione's eyes. "She wanted to come, and I figured she may as well take the potion right away, Hogwarts starts in less than a week," he said.

Hermione shrugged. Then she said to Penn, "Okay. We have to make a small incision in your neck." Penn looked horrified. "Can't you just use my wrist?" she said, rubbing her neck.

Draco sighed. "Unfortunately, the blood in your neck is necessary, hon. Sorry." Penn nodded. There was a silence, then a soft _ding_ came from Harry's pocket. He pulled out a cell phone. He gasped. "I'm so sorry guys, but me and Gin have to go. Mr. Weasley texted and said Percy just proposed to Penelope." Ginny and Hermione squealed simultaneously. "I should be there!" she said. Harry shook his head. "This is important," he said firmly. "You can congratulate them later."

"Perce finally did it," said Ginny. Tears streamed down her face. "Damn hormones," she sobbed. "We'll be going now," said Harry hurriedly. "Mind if we use your Floo?

Draco looked a bit shocked. "Of course," he said. "Tell them congratulations." Harry hesitated, then quickly exited the room, Ginny following behind, still sobbing. There was a shuffling noise, and Hermione heard Harry yell, "The Burrow!" There was a flash of green from the other room and they were gone.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Time to do the deed," she said.


	18. Chapter 18: Do the Deed

I'm sorry it's been so long since I uploaded, but this is the final chapter before the epilogue and (maybe) author's note. Thank you all so much for reading, and for your reviews, and especially to AuntiCori and deliacerrano. To the person who commented about the time change: I'm sorry, I'll do a mass edit when this story is completed and will add that in. Thanks!

I did not edit this chapter very well, but I'll fix it aforementioned mass edit. (please lmk if there are other editing problems that I can fix.) I'm sure none of your expected this ending...I apologize if you don't like it, but I've known how I wanted to end it since Chapter One. The epilogue will be to tie up all loose strings, I don't know when it will be out, anywhere from tomorrow to August. summer is busy :D

thank you for reading, toucantrebleclef.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"This might hurt," said Hermione. "Tilt your head back a bit, please." Penn winced as Hermione used her wand to make a small cut in her flesh. Blood, red and pulsating, dripped out of the wound. Draco guided Penn over the cauldron and let a drop of it fall in. The potion bubbled and he hastened to stir it. It turned a bright, clear white, and then settled into an off-white cream color. "Here," said Hermione, raising her wand to heal Penn's cut. The skin smoothed itself back together, and she ran her finger over where the mark had been.

"I'm ready," said Penn, eerily calm. Hermione suspected she would have been excited, but Penn had composed herself well. She reached over and scooped up one vial of the potion and put it into Penn's hand. Draco exhaled shakily. "Drink up, in one big gulp, please," he said, and Hermione held her breath as Penn brought the vial to her lips. After sniffing the potion, she tilted her head back and drank the entire bottle in one glug, as Draco had specified.

A draft blew through the room and Penn dropped the bottle. She doubled over, clutching her neck. At Draco's gasp, she said, "I'm fine. Turning your blood magical is an interesting experience, just give me a _second,_ Draco." After a few seconds, she straightened up. "All better," she said, sounding a bit strained. "Really, I am, can I try some magic now? Please?" Hermione didn't know what to think. She swallowed and exchanged a look with Draco, who nodded. "Here," he said, handing over his wand. "Raise it, and aim for….that plant." He pointed to a potted hydrangea, sitting on his countertop. "Ready?" said Hermione. Penn nodded, not looking at her, and raised the wand.

A jet of light shot out of Draco's wand, and the flowerpot shattered, sending soil everywhere. Draco beamed. "You did it!" he shouted, and hugged Hermione. She felt her breath leave her as he spun her and set her down. "Penn, see what else you can...Penn?"

For Penn was on her knees, choking. The wand was clutched in her hand in a vice-like grip. Her skin paled and sagged as she clutched her throat.

" _Deobstructius!"_ shouted Hermione, aiming her wand at Penn. The jet of light hit Penn on the back of the head, but she continued to choke. "What was that supposed to do?" Draco hissed. "It was _supposed_ to get whatever is choking her out of her throat but it clearly didn't work!" responded Hermione, wringing her wrists. Terrified, Draco rushed to her side. "Penn, please, you're scaring me...PENN!" She rolled over, and Hermione saw her face.

A black haze had spread from her neck and was covering her face, clouding and marring her features. Her eyes were wild and mad, and she grabbed Hermione's shoulders with such force it hurt. " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"_ Penn - no - the creature screamed. It threw Hermione across the room and into the wall. Draco roared, on his feet. The girl that was now a monster grew in size till it was the size of a truck. "NOOO!" it screamed at them, and before Hermione could think, she had grabbed Draco and Apparated to her own flat.

She heard screams from upstairs. Muggles. She wanted to help, but she felt that she had already been defeated. Draco sank to the carpet. "How could I let this happen?" he whispered. "What do we do?"

For once in her life, Hermione had absolutely no idea. The creature was too strong to fight, she had witnessed that firsthand when it threw her across the room. Was there a way to get Penn back, to save the lives that surely must be at stake? To somehow revert her to her blinking, innocent, human state?

A silence descended the room, and Hermione tried not to hear the screams and crashing from a few floors up. She couldn't give up. Course she couldn't. They were two brilliant minds, two strong fighters. They'd figure out something….

"Granger," croaked Draco hoarsely. She looked up. "We need to turn back time. That's how we save her - and them." He gestured to the ceiling, where fresh screams echoed, closer and louder than before. "We need your time turner," he said. Shock flooded through her body, and Hermione gasped. "How do you know about that?" she squeaked, reflexively jumping backwards. A loud crash sounded, and dust sprinkled down from the ceiling. Draco glanced up. "I'll explain after, Granger, please, I know you still have it," he pleaded.

Hermione gave a nod, getting up from the floor. "You know she won't be magical when we go back," she stressed, opening the closet. "Yes," he said quietly. "Squib is better than this." She pulled the time turner out of the box and turned to find Draco right in front of her. He took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke quickly.

"I know we don't have time for this, but I need to say this before we go back. I loved working with you far more than I thought I would and I hope we can stay friends after this." He put his hand behind his neck, nervous.

She felt something in her still. Friends. Of course. They'd stay friends, because that's all she was to him. Hermione looked away, to the floor, and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Let's go," she whispered, putting the time turner over both their necks, drawing him to her chest. She muttered an incantation, and the turned began to spin.

Draco tilted her head up to meet his eyes, though she tried to look away. "Hermione," he said softly. It was the first time he had ever used her first name. "The last thing I wanted, before this is over, is -" He pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione thought her heart might explode. Adrenalin pounded through her veins and she gasped against his mouth. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Finally. Finally she got to have him, _finally_ she knew it wasn't a doomed crush.

The time turned spun faster and faster, and right as Hermione broke apart, looking at Draco, the ceiling caved and the world faded to black.


	19. Chapter 19: Reset

Hey guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? This is probably going to be the last chapter unless you guys really want an epilogue. Let me know if you want one. School has started, which is why it's been ages. I don't know if you'll like the ending...we'll see about an epilogue. Enjoy!

-toucantrebleclef

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

When Draco opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor of the library.

He sat up and saw Hermione, unconscious, on the floor next to him. Panic welling up in his gut, he crawled over to her. _Please be okay,_ he prayed.

Pointing his wand and his chest, he said, " _Rennervate."_

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, clutching her side. A huge weight seemed to lift off his chest, and he sat back on his heels. Hermione saw Draco above him and blinked. She glanced at the library floor around her and sat up.

"Did we just….travel through time?" she asked groggily, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Draco nodded and stuck out a hand to help her up. "And before I can explain, we have some problems to fix." He gestured to a young woman sitting in a library chair nearby, watching them curiously. It was Hermione - from the past.

Hermione's eyes widened, and all raves of sleep left her eyes. "Oh no," she groaned. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I forgot about it past selves!" She wrung her hands, glancing repeatedly at her past self, who was starting to look suspicious. Hermione closed her eyes, thinking hard. "We'd have to let it...then...Stun ourselves before...right…" Before the other Hermione could stand up to see what was going on, she grasped Draco's arm and with a loud _crack_ Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was nearly empty, with only Tom wiping down the counters. Draco was about to ask Hermione why they were here when she muttered, "Oh! Crap!" and Apparated away again, to the dusty alley which was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Dust coted the lone trash can, and a stray crow cawed, and flew away.

Draco stumbled into the trash can in the corner and almost knocked it over. "Why'd you do that?" he exclaimed, trying to regain his balance. Hermione continued to wring her hands. "We couldn't have Apparated directly into the bar, last time Tom saw us he was furious!" she said, a wail creeping into her voice. She felt anxiety rushing over her like a tsunami. Why had she thought thus was a good idea? They'd literally get themselves killed!

Oblivious, Draco frowned. "He's seen us before- oh!"

For he'd realized what Hermione hadn't yet said - this was the _past,_ so Tom hadn't seen them yet. He'd do exactly what happened to them before - yell, which would affect the next time they met him...Draco's eyes widened with realization of all the problems they had yet to face.

"So what's the plan, Hermione?" he asked, chancing a nervous glance at the bar door. Tom hadn't seemed to notice them. He looked back at her, to see her fixing him with what she probably thought was a steely gaze, but her hands were shaking.

He wondered what she thought of that kiss.

"Before I explain, you need to tell me how you knew about my time turner." She crossed her arms at him, trying to hide the shaking in her hands. Draco sighed, shook his head, and leaned against the crumbling brick wall.

"Back in third year? My father was part of the department that kept them. The Time Turners. He once brought the one home for me to look at. Didn't let me touch it, of course. I was careless, and he made it clear they were dangerous. You dropped your bag once, let your schedule slip, and you ran away without picking it up. I saw the double and triple classes you were in, and all your latenesses and disappearances clicked."

Draco smirked at her, and Hermione's cheeks flooded. How could she have been so careless? If Professor McGonagall knew -

She saw Draco watching her with a knowing expression. It didn't matter, anyway, it was her carelessness that had saved them. Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll have to rent a room here," she said, turning to face the wall and resting her head on the rough brick. "Disguise ourselves, too, so he doesn't comment when we come back through a few days later…"

Hermione turned around and saw Draco had come close, so close she could count his eyelashes. She could hear his breathing. A wave of something hot ran through her stomach.

Draco leaned closer still and whispered, "The question is, why didn't you hex yourself there in the library when you had the perfect chance?" he asked.

He was so close to her she could feel his heartbeat.

Her words stuck in her throat, and Draco watched her evenly.

"Because- because if I'd done that we never would have met again!" she squeaked. "And I wanted - um - I wanted…."

"What?" Draco whispered. She would have found it creepy if she didn't trust him so much.

To hell with it, she thought. Hermione pulled Draco's head toward him and pressed his mouth to hers. Fireworks went off in her head and she felt her nervousness ease. She could feel his body against hers. He got her, and it was surprising they hadn't connected before.

Draco pulled back, a grin splitting his face.

"I had hoped so," he whispered, pushing back her hair. "We'll solve it, you know? I'll convince Penn to find another place to be, we'll fix the time, we can do it all." A familiar Malfoy glint lit his eyes, and Hermione nodded. He squeezed her hand and she felt a familiar sense of home well up inside her. "We got this," she said, and pulled Draco in for another kiss.


End file.
